My exboyfriend's friend - untold stories
by Nikusiatko
Summary: Collection of missing scenes...
1. The birth of a friendship

**I promised to write this one-shot in the time when the original story was in the process. I'm keeping my promise. =)**

* * *

"Luke!" Kurt grabbed his best friend by his wrist and made him stop. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To the bar." Lucas said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't go inside." Kurt protested.

"Yes, we can. You've been avoiding this place for months Kurt."

"I have a good damn reason for it. I'm not going to run into Mathew."

"Kurt, you can't hide forever. Besides, Mathew won't be there. It's Wednesday. They play pool on Monday."

"Why did you have to pick up this bar? Can't we go somewhere else?"

"I love this bar, Kurt." Lucas whined. "Stop being ridiculous. You meet him for a coffee once in a while, you can go to the bar he likes attending."

"I don't want to look like I'm seeking his company. We meet for a coffee only because he is the one inviting me."

"You're over thinking. One drink and we can go, okay?"

Kurt knew he was being irrational. He couldn't control whether he met Mathew by coincidence or not but he could at least try. He'd been doing his best in trying for the last couple of months. He should be awarded for how hard he tried.

"Kurt, I'm going. You can stay here or come inside with me. Your choice." Lucas freed his wrist from Kurt's grab and headed to the entrance. Kurt followed him with determination of allowing Lucas just one drink. One drink and they would go elsewhere.

The bar was full of people. It surprised them since it was in the middle of the week. Lucas was searching for a free table. If he had managed to convince Kurt to come he wasn't about to turn around and leave because the place was overcrowded.

"There is a table. Come on." He motioned his head to the opposite side of the bar. Kurt nodded and let himself to be dragged towards the table. They were wading through bodies surrounding them, not paying attention to anyone. By the time they got to the table, it wasn't empty anymore.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurt murmured under his breath.

"Hmm…hi." Lucas said, not sure what the etiquette for this kind of situation was.

"Hi guys. I guess we had the same intention with this table. Do you want to join us?" Blaine slid to the wall, leaving a spot next to him free.

"Thanks but…" Kurt started but he didn't have a chance to finish because Lucas nudged him and forced him to sit down.

"That'll be great. Thanks. I'm going to order. Be right back." Kurt was speechless. He was watching how his best friend walked away and left him with the two people he really didn't want to sit with. Or be with. Or do anything with.

"So…we haven't seen you in a while." Nick said. "How are you?" Kurt finally raised his sight from the ground.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Blaine started to laugh. The whole situation was ridiculous. They were trying to be polite but in fact none of them knew what to do. Nick and Blaine hadn't seen Kurt in a few months. Since he and Mathew had broken up. They weren't friends with Kurt. They knew him just because Mathew had introduced them but it was obvious from the first time they had met that Kurt didn't feel good in their company. He'd always been sweet and polite but they could tell he hadn't been comfortable.

"Blaine!" Nick hissed.

"What? This is hilarious! Let's stop pretending that everything is okay when none of us knows what to do."

"Maybe I should go." Kurt stood up.

"No!" Blaine shouted. "Stay. I'll behave. I promise."

"I hope so or I won't take you out again with me." Nick warned him, patting on the spot next to him. "Sit down here. It'll be safer. Blaine is out of his mind today."

"Oh, come on, Nick. You know you won't be able to go out without me. You can't live without me."

"Wanna bet?" Nick challenged him and Blaine threw a paper coaster on him. Kurt eased a little. He remembered how crazy Nick and Blaine could get and without Mathew around it could be fun. Mathew…Kurt started internally freaking out once again. What if Mathew was somewhere in the bar? Or what if he was on his way there?

"Can…Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Blaine said with a warm smile.

"Don't get me wrong…I'm glad we can sit with you but I would rather not bump into Mathew tonight. Is he here or coming or…?"

"Don't worry. He is with his fuck buddy." Nick responded carelessly

"Oh…"

"Nick! You can't just say things like that. What if Kurt didn't know?"

"I know about him. It's okay. No hard feelings…"

"Well, you seemed to be surprised." Blaine noted.

"Yeah…Mathew never missed time for fun with friends. Even our anniversary didn't stop him from going to the bar later that night." Silence fell on them. Nick and Blaine considered the relationship Mathew and Kurt had as strange. They thought Kurt had been too controlling, not letting Mathew enjoy enough freedom, permanently ordering or forbidding him things. But maybe it wasn't about Kurt being a bad boyfriend. Maybe Mathew wasn't the greatest one as well.

"This place is hell tonight." Lucas appeared by the table, no beverages in his hands.

"So are we leaving?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"What?! No! Our drinks are on their way!"

* * *

"You're not having fun." Blaine told Kurt an hour later when Nick and Lucas left the table because they wanted to play pool.

"I am."

"No. You're not. You can't wait to get out of here. I'm sorry if we ruined your evening."

"You didn't ruin anything. I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Why not?"

"Because of Mathew. I'm not the type of man who needs to visit the places my ex likes going to just to gain his attention."

"No one thinks that. I think you are pretty cool. "

"You and Nick don't like me. Let's stop pretending."

"You don't like us either. We are even. Maybe we didn't give each other the chance to get to know better."

"Maybe…"

"Look. Nick and Lucas have just started a pool game. It'll take some time for them to come back here. We have two options. First – we can talk and actually find out something pleasant about each other or second – we can join them."

"I can't play pool." Blaine grinned and stood up, holding his hand for Kurt.

"I'm a pro. Give me some time and I'll teach you how to hide all the balls in one turn."

* * *

Watching Kurt learning how to play was fun. He loosened up a little and they found out he wasn't so uptight all the time. He was witty and sarcastic, he always knew what to say back and he laughed a lot.

Nick gave up. Playing pool with Blaine was a lost case. There was no way he could ever win. He was looking forward to a game with Lucas, a game he could have a chance in winning when Blaine decided to play with Kurt against them. No matter how bad Kurt was at pool. Blaine could beat them even if he played with a trained monkey. Although Nick wasn't pleased with the loss, he was still enjoying the evening. He would have definitely never said that Kurt could be so entertaining and easy to be around.

"It's almost midnight. We should go home." Lucas looked at his watch.

"Yeah…" Kurt agreed. "This was fun. Thank you, guys." Blaine smiled at him and took his cue to return it on its place.

"Well, maybe we should meet here for a pool game tomorrow. You know, practice makes perfect…" Blaine suggested, looking hopefully at Kurt. He had a great time and making new friends couldn't be wrong even if one of them was your best friend's ex, right?

"I'm not sure if it's good idea." Kurt started hesitantly. "Mathew will be mad. We didn't meet on purpose tonight and it was fun but I don't think we should make plans. I know how he feels about me being in touch with his family or friends…"

"Kurt, you shouldn't let Mathew dictate who you can and cannot be in touch with…" Nick stated. "He is one of my best friends but I don't give a shit what he thinks about us meeting you."

"Please, don't tell him we hung out tonight." Nick and Blaine exchanged confused looks at this request.

"Why not?"

"He will be mad. Trust me. I don't want to cause you any troubles with him."

"Okay. We won't say anything if you promise to come tomorrow." Blaine told Kurt with a smirk.

"It's blackmailing."

"Take it or leave it." Kurt looked at Lucas, searching for help but didn't get any. Lucas just nodded his head with a big smile on his face, evidently enjoying how desperately Kurt was trying to get out of the situation.

"Fine. We'll come."

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt, please. Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt…"

"No way, Nick. Are you crazy?" Kurt laughed at his…friend? Were they friends now? Since their first encounter at the bar they'd been meeting regularly. It was three weeks now.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked them as he and Blaine approached their table.

"Kurt refuses to drink with me." Nick answered with a pout.

"He is drinking…" Blaine pointed on Kurt's glass full of wine-cola drink.

"That's lemonade, Blaine. I want him to drink alcohol. Make him at least drink one beer or something."

"Kurt doesn't drink beer." Lucas noted, still not getting where Nick was heading with this.

"I know. And it's frustrating. I want to get wasted."

"And how is me not drinking what you want me to drink is going to influence that?" Kurt asked amused.

"I can't get wasted when you are planning on staying sober. You're like this ethereal creature everybody looks up to. I would feel like I'm going against the law of nature, like I'm disappointing you…"

"Nick, I really don't care whether you ended up wasted or not tonight. You would be the one with the hangover tomorrow…"

"I know you don't give a damn. But in my drunken condition it would look like that. I have quite an imagination…" Nick shrugged his shoulders and took a sip. He would probably have to leave drinking his brain off to the night out with his colleagues.

"You're ridiculous…"

"Yes, he is." Blaine admitted and Nick snorted.

"I'm going to play. Luke?" Lucas nodded and joined Nick, leaving Blaine and Kurt in their spot at the table.

"So are we still up for the trip on Saturday?"

"Of course. I can't wait." Kurt responded but Blaine missed the enthusiasm in his answer.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. You seem like something is bothering you..."

"Are you guys okay with lying to Mathew? I feel bad about it."

"Technically, we're not lying. We're hiding things but not lying. And we know your reasons so…Honestly, I think it's pretty late to tell him anything. One day he'll find out. And then we'll face the consequences. Don't worry."

"Maybe we should stop hanging out…" Kurt said in a whisper but Blaine heard him.

"You want to stop hanging out with us?" It was the first time Kurt saw Blaine's puppy dog eyes expression. Kurt had an urge to hug him and hold him, never let him go and assure him everything would be alright.

"No. I don't. I just don't want to cause you any trouble…"

"You're not. I'm not saying I'm completely thrilled by the idea of going behind Mathew's back but I like spending time with you and Lucas. Nick feels the same way; we've been talking about it. So quit over-thinking, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt was nervous. He was on his way to the bar, where he was supposed to meet Nick and Blaine, without Lucas. He couldn't tell if he was more excited or terrified. He had never been with the guys alone. What if they would decide they didn't like him after all? What if they had been tolerating Kurt just because he was coming as a package with Lucas? What if they wanted to be friends only with his best friend? _Get a grip, Kurt. Stop freaking out! It's been almost two months. If they didn't want you around, they would stop making plans with you. _Kurt tried to calm himself down unsuccessfully.

He saw Nick and Blaine immediately when he entered the bar. They were playing pool and Nick was smiling.

"Hi guys. How are you?"

"Hi." Blaine greeted him but his sight was focused on the balls on the table.

"Nick is winning?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just because you have hidden more balls doesn't mean you are winning. You win when there is no ball for you to hide." Kurt laughed. Blaine repeated the exact words Nick told him every time when they played pool.

"We should stop and sit. Kurt is here, we don't want him to get bored. We can play another time." Blaine said like it was the sure thing and his cue were put aside in an instant.

"Don't mind me. I like watching you play…" Kurt sent him a smirk. He really wanted to see Nick win at least one game.

"Blaine is just afraid he is going to lose. You can't gain any dignity with withdrawal, my friend. Keep going."

A few minutes later Nick hid the last ball with a triumphant cry.

"Finally! I can't remember when the last time I beat you was!"

"I really didn't have a good day…" Blaine murmured and Kurt somehow knew he wasn't referring to a lost game.

"Come on. Let's sit down. Drinks are on me tonight." Nick ushered them to a table and left for the bar.

"Are you okay?" Concern was evident in Kurt's voice and Blaine looked at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I had a bad day at work and then my brother called me and he was…well, he was my brother – you have to meet him to know what I'm talking about…I'll tell you about him one day but right now I want to enjoy the evening with my friends." Kurt returned the smile and let silence fall on them.

"I'm glad you came." Kurt's smile grew even bigger. Every doubt he had had disappeared.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with us without Lucas…Nick and I like your company. It's a shame we didn't get along well when you were dating Mathew. We should have been friends for ages…"

"Yeah. But at least we found the way to be friends now…"

"Guys, the cute bartender the three of you were ogling last week is working tonight. He is bringing our drinks. How much of an amazing friend I am?" Nick sank down next to Kurt and nudged him with his shoulder.

"So, Kurt. We are invited to a cabin in the mountains next week. I hope you and Lucas will join us…"

* * *

Well, let me know what you think. Reviews are highly appreciated. I have some request for a few more one shots but updating won't be regular. I'm going to work on adoption story, moving out to Westerville story (with the guys around=), one day with their kids in a new house story. If there is something you want me to write let me know. =)

You can find me on twitter: VeronikaAnwilu as well as on tumblr: nikusiatko

Thanks for reading.

Nika =)


	2. I want to have a baby part one

I have a prompt to write about the adoption process and I honestly didn't think it'd be so hard. =) Here is the first part of it. The second part is in progress now but I have no idea when it'll be finished. Enjoy.

* * *

Blaine knew something was wrong. Kurt had been awfully quiet lately. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts all the time and Blaine was patiently waiting for him to finally say what was bothering him but Kurt's problems remained uncovered.

They were sitting by the table, eating dinner without a single word once again. Kurt didn't talk if he wasn't spoken to and Blaine was tired of always being the one starting the conversation. The situation had been going on for almost two weeks now. Blaine considered it ridiculous but didn't want to push Kurt into something he wasn't ready for.

Kurt took a breath as he was going to say something but then he just put another bite of food into his mouth and continued eating in silence. The fifth time it happened Blaine lost his cool.

"God, Kurt! Just say it! What's wrong?!" Kurt - clearly surprised that Blaine had snapped at him - put his cutlery down and moved his plate away from him.

"I probably made a mistake when I left my job and started my own business…"

"What?!"

"I don't have regular income…"

"Kurt, we have enough money for living even if you didn't have any income. I have no idea what you are talking about. We have our savings…"

"I want to have a baby." Blaine was lost. He tried to proceed how they got from a discussion about income to a sentence with a word baby in it.

"A baby?"

"We've been married for two years now. Maybe it's time to start a family. The adoption process is long. It can take several years…The regular income can help us…I mean…" Kurt stood up and came to Blaine.

"I'm ready to become a father. And it's okay if you're not. I just want you to know that I'm ready and that we can fill the adoption papers whenever you want to." Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"You were acting weird because of this?" He asked softly and stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah…I was thinking about it 24/7."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how…I was waiting for the right time…"

"Well, let's finish dinner and then we can talk about it, okay?"

* * *

Kurt didn't like the social worker who was assigned to them. After the first meeting with him he knew something was wrong with the guy. He just couldn't tell what. Blaine hadn't said anything so Kurt let it be for a while but after three months of ridiculous requirements he finally brought the topic up.

"I think he hates us." Kurt told his husband when Mr. Brown left their apartment.

"He doesn't."

"Come on, Blaine! We gave him everything he asked for. He has every single piece of information he needs, some of them several times since he keeps asking the same questions and making impromptu visits every other week to see if our apartment is suitable for a child to live in. He never smiles at us; he seems like he is doing his best to find something wrong and give his disapproval with our adoption…It's not okay."

Blaine looked at Kurt, noticing he was really concerned and sad. It wasn't that Blaine was thrilled about Mr. Brown. Not at all! He found him strange. He just didn't think the social worker was trying to sabotage their adoption process.

"Kurt, love, come here. Sit down." Blaine held his hand for him, guiding him to sit next to him on the sofa. "He is doing his job. Yes, he is strict and serious all the time and he is always so formal around us but I guess it's just his personality. Not everybody is open and talkative. He has to make sure he gives his approval to someone who is able to take care of a child. It's a big responsibility. I know other social workers in the agency have a friendly relationship with their clients and I get that you'd like to have the same. But we are stuck with him. We need to hold on and when the home study is finished it'll be over, okay?" Kurt nodded and threw his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I want us to have a baby so much I'm going crazy." He whispered, closing his eyes in the process so the tears of frustration wouldn't have a chance to spill down.

"Me too, baby…" They sat there in silence for a while when an idea popped up in Blaine's mind.

"Maybe we are doing it wrong."

"What?"

"For the past three months we've been living for adoption. It's literally the only topic of our conversations…and not just the conversations between us but the conversations we have with our families and friends. Maybe we are trying too hard. Maybe he is waiting for us to get loose, to relax. Maybe we are giving a wrong impression of who we are and how we are…Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Kind of…"

"We need to go back to our life, Kurt. When was the last time we went out? We haven't seen any movie or Broadway show in ages…I'm taking you on a date tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm taking my husband on a date…Somewhere. I don't have a concept yet but I'll figure something out." Kurt was smiling by this point. He loved Blaine's enthusiasm and he missed it over the last few months. It was now when he realized what Blaine was talking about. They'd been waking up and falling asleep with thoughts of a baby or Mr. Brown or home study or whatever that had something in common with adoption since their dinner talk. They thought and talked about it constantly. They simply forgot to live.

* * *

Blaine knew Kurt was right. He was mad at himself that he hadn't listened to Kurt then. It'd been more than six months since they'd started the adoption process and their home study still wasn't over. Mr. Brown continued with his strange behavior and it was getting on Blaine's nerves. Nonetheless, he had to stay strong. He had to be a rock for Kurt who was so emotional lately. He couldn't afford to be weak and let his insecurities about the situation get in his way. Kurt needed him. God, but he was so tired of everything…He wanted to break down just for a while. He wanted to get all of his frustration out but he and Kurt were practically inseparable. If he wasn't doing something work related, he was with his husband. He loved it, of course, don't get him wrong. He loved nothing more than the time he got to spend with the love of his life, yet he felt like he needed some time just for himself. Therefore, he called Rachel one day and asked her to spend it with Kurt. He told her how stressed out Kurt was and how could he use some distraction and with a bit of compunction he set the day off for himself.

Kurt was excited. The whole day was amazing. Rachel took him shopping, then they had lunch – or early dinner, because it was way too late for lunch – and saw a matinee of some Broadway show. He was in a good mood, his smile never leaving his face. He was truly happy. And he had Blaine to thank for it.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Rachel nudged his shoulder. "Are you still here with me? I said we should probably call the cab." Kurt turned his head to face her with a big grin.

"Yeah. But call two. I'm going home, Rach."

"We were supposed to have a movie night..." Rachel objected.

"I know. But I have to go home to Blaine. He was alone all day. I miss him."

"God, you're so love-struck. Usually people get tired of each other in marriage. I seriously don't know how you can still be as in love as you were at the beginning. I mean, I'm happy for you, obviously. I just don't get it."

"Everything will be clear for you once you find someone who is meant for you…"

"Well, can't wait till the day…" Rachel snorted and wrapped her arm around Kurt. There was no reason to fight for movie night. Certainly, she would have won, but Kurt would have been off and she'd rather have a proper movie watching with her best friend than the forced one.

Kurt didn't call Blaine to let him know he was on his way. He simply entered their apartment, expecting Blaine sitting in front of TV or being behind the piano. Their home was silent thought.

"Blaine? Are you home?" No response. He walked to their bedroom but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. The door to the guest room was slightly open so Kurt poked his head inside and the sight he was welcomed with was confusing. There was a box with the stuff they had got for their kid from their families and friends. They had argued about it with them, claiming they didn't want to buy anything until the child was on its way but they still ended with a teddy bear here or another stuffed animal there. They had hidden the box in the closet in the guest room so they wouldn't have to look at it and be reminded that there was no kid for them yet. Blaine was lying on the bed, his back to the door and Kurt thought he was sleeping. He walked slowly to the bed and sat down, the movement of the mattress making Blaine jump and turn around with the eyes opened widely.

"Kurt. W-What are you doing here?" He asked, hoping Kurt wouldn't pry why the box was out.

"Me? What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt motioned to Blaine's hands that were clutching on to two little blankets. They were the first things they had bought for their child. They had seen them once while they had been shopping and loved them both so much they had had to buy them.

"Nothing." Blaine said without making eye contact, holding the blankets in his hands for dear life.

"Blaine…" The softness of Kurt's voice, the love and understanding he could hear in it, was too much and it was all it took for a first tear to fall down from his already red and puffy eyes. Kurt was next to him in no time. He securely wrapped his arms around Blaine as he was kneeling on the bed and trying his best to comfort his husband.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Blaine's face was hidden in Kurt's shoulder and it was impossible for Kurt to hear anything – not that Blaine was talking – so he readjusted himself on the bed and sat with his back to the headboard, bringing Blaine with him. He was still hugging him tightly but now Blaine was resting his head on his shoulder in a different position and his mouth was free to speak. A few heartbeats passed until Blaine said something.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for as far as I'm concerned. Blaine, please tell me why are you upset…"

"It's over six months…They said it usually takes from three to six months to finish the home study. We have done everything right and…I don't know what takes him so long. He just keeps visiting us every other week with the same questions and…I memorized everything. I know exactly what he is going to ask and what he is going to see in the rooms…We are the most child proofed household in all of New York! Why hasn't he given us his approval yet? What is he waiting for?" Kurt started stroking Blaine's hair while his other arm was still firmly placed around Blaine's waist. He kissed the top of his head, thinking about the right thing to say. He'd been the one who needed comfort so many times that he'd never realized Blaine hadn't complained or broken down once.

"Why haven't you told me sooner? I was always whining and crying about it and you just kept comforting me…"

"It wouldn't help if we were both upset. My feelings weren't important in the moment. You needed me and I had to stay strong. You come first. I promised to make you happy. I couldn't watch how miserable you felt. I had to take it away. I had to make you feel better…" Kurt didn't know if it was possible but he fell in love with Blaine even more after that statement. He was so angry with himself. He didn't understand how he could be so selfish and miss Blaine's own feelings and problems.

"I promised to make you happy as well…" Blaine immediately pulled away from him.

"Kurt, you are! You are making me happy." He cupped Kurt's cheeks and blinked his eyes to get rid of the tears that were still trying to escape. "Of course, you are. You…"

"Don't you dare, Blaine." Kurt interrupted him, taking Blaine's hands down and squeezing them. "You're not finished crying. I can see it. You're not going to suppress it again. Come here." He opened his arms and Blaine snuggled to him and allowed his tears free pass.

The time had stopped for Kurt. He had no idea whether it was a few minutes or long hours of Blaine's crying and sobbing but he really didn't care. He was holding him the same way Blaine had held him when he'd needed it and he was kissing his curls and willing his own tears to stay at bay because this was about Blaine.

"I'm pathetic…" Blaine finally said when his crying ceased and sobbing was replaced by snuffling.

"You're not. You are sweet and caring, kind and loving. You're the best man alive for me, Blaine. You're my love, my best friend, my husband and my soul mate…You're…You're my everything." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck and Kurt could feel his smile against his skin. He kissed Blaine's temple, his cheek and jaw and when Blaine turned his head a little bit, he captured his lips. He kissed him slow and deep, caressing the inside of Blaine's mouth with his tongue tenderly. When he felt Blaine's shivering, his fingers found their way to Blaine's hair, tangling there, letting him tilt Blaine's head a little to gain a better angle and deepen the kiss even more. It was like he was trying to touch Blaine's heart and soul from the inside and the outside at the same time. It was sensual and it made them both dizzy. It was a kiss for sake of expressing closeness and affection. They didn't need anything else at the moment because it was perfect. After it'd ended they didn't go for another. They simply rested their foreheads against each other, getting their breathing to normal.

"I love you." Kurt breathed and connected their lips in a closed– mouth kiss.

"I love you." He repeated but before Blaine got a chance to respond, Kurt's lips were on his again. Kurt continued whispering the words of love and instantly kissing him all over until it was too much and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He tucked his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast and his lungs to refill the oxygen so he could finally say something. But Kurt beat him to it.

"No matter how much time it takes, we're having a child. You are going to be an amazing dad. You're incredible with kids. And I'm going to be an okay dad. I mean, I have some of Burt Hummel's genes so I couldn't turn out bad, right?" Blaine giggled and Kurt smiled.

"You are going to be a great dad, Kurt. The best one."

"Well, our kid will be a lucky one then with fathers like us."

"Yeah. We'll be one happy family."

"Promise me something." Kurt spoke softly. Blaine raised his head to look him in the eyes and nodded.

"Next time something bothers you, you'll tell me, okay? I'm aware I should have known something was up. I promise I'll stop being so caught up in my own self pity and pay more attention to you but please, whatever it is, tell me."

"I promise. I love you so much."

"What do you want us to do now, honey? Do you want to talk about it more? Or go out? Have dinner? Watch a movie? Whatever you want." Blaine lay on the bed and grabbed Kurt's wrist gently to move him down as well.

"I wanna hold you and kiss you if it's okay with you."

"It's more than okay with me, love." And Blaine closed the distance between them. Their kisses were sweet and almost chaste. They were enjoying each other, keeping it as simple making out, fingers stroking hair and cheeks, hands roaming the backs up and down but not once they got under their clothes or below their waists. During the years Kurt had spent with Blaine he'd learnt that love making wasn't just a sexual act. Sometimes they did this, lying on the bed, kissing and caressing with their clothes on and then falling asleep. Kurt felt like a teenager at times like this. And it was one of the many things he loved about Blaine. Not everybody knows how to turn back the time but Blaine managed to do that for Kurt with his innocent kisses. If doing something that makes you feel happy and loved isn't love making then what is?

* * *

Two month later their home study was yet to be completed. They were stressed out, anxious and tired. They needed a break so when Wes had invited them to his cabin for a few days, they'd accepted and couldn't wait for it.

They scheduled the whole day of their departure. They woke up and stuck to the plan – sleeping late, having brunch, packing and leaving New York soon after noon so they would arrive in the evening as the guys from Pittsburgh. Things couldn't go wrong with a plan like this. Except they could.

They didn't sleep late because there was a phone call early in the morning. Mr. Brown called he would stop by around three p.m. Blaine tried to explain they wouldn't be home but their social worker reminded him they were the ones wanting a child so he strongly recommended for them to be home. They had breakfast, packed their suitcases, watched TV, had lunch and watched TV again. Mr. Brown came at three sharp and stayed for an hour. He did his usual and left. By this point, Kurt's and Blaine's moods were ruined. They should have been on the road for hours. They knew it would be almost midnight when they got to Wes' cabin. They were about to miss the first evening with the guys.

Kurt insisted on driving although they'd agreed to switch before. Blaine was exhausted because he'd been composing the previous night and didn't get to sleep today due to Mr. Brown's craziness and love of calling them at seven a.m. The ride was long and backbreaking. Kurt excused himself as soon as they hugged their friends and exchanged a few words with them. He needed a shower.

Blaine started to be concerned an hour later because Kurt didn't come down to them. He went to check on his husband and found him soundly sleeping. He turned the light in the room off and returned to the guys in the basement.

"He fell asleep."

"He must have been spent." Lucas noted.

"He didn't let me drive…" Blaine sighed and sat down on a couch. Nick handed him a bottle of beer.

"Well…we haven't said anything so far because we were waiting for Kurt to join us but…" Nick started and after an approving nod from Lucas he continued. "We are worried about you. The adoption process is crazy and hard itself but in your case it's just ridiculous."

"I know." Blaine said, tiredness evident in his voice.

"You should talk about him with someone. Like his boss or…I don't know. What he is doing is not right. I get that he wants to make sure he won't give his permission to anybody but he is doing the exact same things for months now." Lucas joined Nick. "Your home study should have been finished weeks ago. Why do you let him treat you like that?" He wondered.

"Because he is the one who has the upper hand here. We need him to give us approval. I mean, yeah, he is doing his observations and asking the same questions all over again but beside that he's never done anything to offend us or…I don't know, guys. We want a baby so much. He knows it. Sometimes I feel like he is waiting for one of us to lose it and snap at him. So he wouldn't have to give us a yes…" None of them knew how true Blaine's words were…

* * *

So...what do you think? Let me know. =)

You can find me on twitter: VeronikaAnwilu or tumblr: nikusiatko

Hope 2013 is really good for you so far. =)

Nika


	3. I want to have a baby part two

This has been ready for upload for a few days but I've been sick and sleeping all the time. It's getting better so here you are. Enjoy. =)

* * *

"He looks at you like you are the sun that brings light to his life." Lucas chuckled and nudged his best friend. Kurt tore his gaze from his husband so he could pay attention to Luke and smiled.

"I hope I'm sending the exact same signals because he is my whole world."

"You are. It's really hard to believe that you've been together for years. You're so smitten by each other. You've always been pretty close but it seems like the adoption brought you even closer…" Kurt just nodded. With all the problems they'd faced lately, with all the tears and anger that had come their way, they were happy and in love and they somehow knew that everything would be all right eventually.

"We try to avoid the stereotype. Last week we went shopping and spent twenty minutes in a fitting room making out like teenagers."

"So the secret to happy marriage is kissing in the shop?" Kurt laughed at his friend and grabbed his phone from the table. He found a photo of Blaine and him on an escalator in the subway, grinning to the camera.

"Look. Nice photo, right? Sometimes Blaine does things like this. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture of the two of us doing the most common stuff like going down the escalator in a subway station. Just so we remember that every moment we get to spend together is precious. We have our daily routine but once in a while one of us breaks it with something unexpected. Like when Blaine called me to be ready in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, Luke! But I knew he was up to something so I did my best to look presentable and he came home, changed his jacket, grabbed the car keys and my hand without saying more than _Hi, I'm home, hurry up, we have to go_. He took me to the observatory in Staten Island. It was one of the best dates we've ever had. We had a midnight picnic in the park once. I woke him up and took him out. You should have seen him. He was adorable, not fully awake yet...It was a great night." Kurt chuckled and Lucas could literally see his eyes shining.

"Sometimes we just go out of the city. There is an abandoned parking lot. You know, some people would say that we don't have to resort to car sex in our relationship status but it's amazing. The thrill that we could be caught and...I don't know. Life with Blaine is everything but boring. And I'm sure even with a child we still will be doing this kind of stuff. It's fun, it's exciting and we love it."

"I'm happy for you, Kurt." Lucas said truthfully. It wasn't what he had planned to talk about with him but seeing Kurt at ease with an expression full of love for his husband, he couldn't bring himself to talk about the adoption process at all.

* * *

Please, come home ASAP. We've been rejected. – K

A text message. Two sentences and that was it. Blaine was furious. He'd been trying to call Kurt since he'd got the text but every single one of his calls had been sent straight to Kurt's voicemail. He excused himself after thirty minutes of failed attempts to contact his husband. He knew he wouldn't be able to have anything productive done until he spoke to Kurt so he left the studio on a very first day of a recording a new album for one of their best selling singers.

"Kurt? Where are you?" He yelled as soon as he stepped to their hallway. Kurt came to him, his eyes red and tired.

"What the hell, Kurt?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt said and leaned to a doorframe.

"What happened? Jesus, Kurt, just talk to me!"

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's all my fault. I…" Kurt took a deep breath, hoping it would calm him down a little bit. How were he supposed to tell his husband he was the one to blame that they weren't going to get Mr. Brown's approval? "He called in the morning. He asked me if I would be home and I said yes. He didn't ask if you would be home. I swear, Blaine. He didn't. I didn't know he wanted both of us to be home. I didn't call you because I didn't think it would be necessary. He came and asked where you were and I said you were at work and then he asked me whether your work was more important than his visit and I tried to reason with him but he kept repeating stupid examples of how parents put their work first and he kept asking question like what would we do if we were called from school that something bad happened with our kid and if we actually came to school or if we would stay at work and I said we would always be there for our child and he said it didn't seem like that because you weren't here when it clearly was in the interest of our future kid and I snapped. I couldn't fucking stand how superior he was and I told him I didn't think it was important for you to be here since he was doing the same thing thousand times before and that I doubted he came with the intention of asking or finding out something new because there wasn't anything he didn't know. And then he asked whether I would snap at my child as well if something wouldn't go my way and I told him it's none of his business."

"Kurt!"

"I know. I'm sorry, okay? I'm so so sorry. I should have kept my mouth shut. But it's not the worst part of it all. He had a lousy remark about gay parents and how every child needs to have a mother and a father, not two fathers or two mothers and he also said he hadn't approved any gay couple he was assigned to but we were cutting it close. He literally told me I just finally gave him a reason for rejection because of my unstable condition."

"What the fuck?!" Blaine's shout made Kurt jump. He looked at him scared and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know what to do. I don't know if we are allowed to try another agency…I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be but please, don't leave me."

"Leave you? Why would I leave you? God, Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know!" This time it was Kurt who was screaming and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it might not be the best option but he needed to get all of the frustration out. "I don't know, Blaine. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I hate myself right now that I screwed this up for us. I hate myself because I've met a lot of homophobes considering where I grew up and I still couldn't tell he was one of them! I should have known! I should have called you to come back or at least not talking back when he was being such an ass…I should have done a million things differently but I didn't and all I can think about since he left is whether you still want to stay with me even if we may not have children because of me!" Somewhere in the middle of Kurt's outburst, angry tears started flowing down from his eyes and Blaine remained frozen to the spot comprehending Kurt's words. The silence made Kurt cry harder. Blaine took a few steps that were between them and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Shhh. I'm here. I'm not leaving, Kurt. It wasn't your fault, baby. I love you. I'm sorry I was yelling at you. Your phone was off and I couldn't get in touch with you. I was scared. I'm not mad at you, okay? Please, darling, calm down so we can talk. I love you. I love you so much. So so much…" Blaine was holding him, repeating everything would be alright until Kurt's crying got to the point of occasional sobs and sniffles. Blaine pulled away a little only when he was sure Kurt was settled.

"Look at me, Kurt." He said softly but firmly. "It's not your fault. He probably wouldn't have given us the approval either way. We are going to the agency tomorrow. We'll complain about him to his boss and we will demand another social worker."

"But it's my words against his. His boss doesn't have to believe us…"

"Well, he'd rather believe us if he doesn't want to deal with a law suit. And trust me, Wes can do miracles and I bet he would win this for us."

"I'm sorry I turned off my phone." Kurt whispered and put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby. Just don't scare me like that anymore."

"I won't. I promise."

"And please, don't ever think about me leaving you either. It's not gonna happen." Kurt recognized hurt in Blaine's voice and he immediately regretted his words during his break down.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I panicked. I really didn't believe you would leave me. I swear. I'm so sorry." Kurt connected their lips in a tender kiss.

"Let's move to the living room. We can cuddle on the sofa while talking."

* * *

A week later found them sitting in the adoption agency with a new social worker who was working on their case now. The woman seemed to be in her forties, she was really nice and sweet but Kurt couldn't help not trying to find something suspicious about her. Blaine felt how tense Kurt was and he was doing his best to soothe him by holding his hand and drawing circles with his thumb on his skin. This time it just didn't have the effect.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She smiled at Kurt, encouraging him to go on. She was glad he finally said something. She had been waiting for it for the last twenty minutes.

"In case we won't be approved, are we allowed to go to another agency to try it again?" She leaned forward to him, folding her hands in front of her with serious expression on her face.

"Is there a reason why you should be rejected?"

"No. But there wasn't any reason first time around as well and look where it got us…"

"Mr. Anderson – Hummel, let me be clear. Firstly, I supposed you don't like to be judged. No one likes to be judged. Me neither. You assuming I'm not going to do my job right offends me because it's you judging me according to the experience you had with someone else. Secondly, I don't care whether you are gay or straight. All I care about is if you can provide a safe home for a child. You give me that and I don't have any reason to reject your application. Thirdly, I shouldn't be saying this but Mr. Brown is a homophobic asshole and everybody here knows that. Unfortunately, he has some connections to higher places and we can't get rid of him. The cases are assigned to us randomly. You had a bad luck and I'm really sorry. Despite all of your negative experiences I need you to trust me. If there isn't anything wrong, I'll have your home study finished within three months."

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized sincerely. "I'm stressed out and really want this to be finally over so someone could pick us as parents for their unborn kid. Please, accept my apology."

The smiled appeared on her face again and the meeting continued in a friendly atmosphere. They left the agency hand in hand, content and maybe a little bit happier as well. After a very long time there was a hope again.

"Can we go for a walk?" Kurt asked Blaine when they were about to cross the street to the car park. "We can go home later."

"I was thinking about dropping in the studio…" The disappointed look in Kurt's eyes made Blaine changed his mind immediately.

"You know what? They are not expecting me anyway. We can go for a walk."

"Honey, I don't want to keep you from your work…" Kurt protested.

"Let's go." Blaine changed their direction and they spent the following half an hour in a comfortable silence, thinking about the meeting they had just had and enjoying the early autumn day.

"Aren't you hungry? I didn't eat much for breakfast because I was nervous. I could use some food. What do you think?"

"Okay. We passed a nice restaurant on the other street." Kurt responded.

"Lead the way, my love."

The restaurant was small and cozy. They were the only ones there since it was past the breakfast time but it was still too early for a lunch hour. They loved the place as soon as they entered. The food was delicious, their waitress was really sweet and they knew they would come back for sure. While they were waiting for their meal, they finally shared their impressions of the new social worker, both of them agreeing she would help them to get one step closer to their dream of a family. Kurt was smiling so much he thought he was going to get cramp but he couldn't bring himself not to because Blaine was also smiling softly, drinking Kurt in with his sight. After they finished their dessert, Blaine excused himself to the restroom and Kurt went to take care of their bill. As he was passing by the toilet door, the idea popped up in his head and he was inside in an instant. Blaine was washing his hand when he was handed some paper towels by his husband.

"Thank you." Kurt nodded and ripped the towels from Blaine when he was convinced that Blaine's hands were dry enough. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist and backed them both to a stall.

"Kurt, what are you doi…" Blaine's question was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his mouth. Kurt kissed him eagerly, pinning him to the wall with his body. Blaine let himself be dragged to the magical world where everything was Kurt. Kurt's scent, Kurt's soft skin, Kurt's touches and kisses, Kurt's whispers…

"I saw how you devoured me with your eyes. It's unfair of you to be so hot all the time and look at me like that. How am I supposed to behave when we are in public?" Each one of Kurt's sentences resulted in a bite or a lick on Blaine's jaw line.

"You're such a bad boy, baby…" Blaine said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, no. I was being a good boy, actually. I waited to ravish you when we would be alone. I definitely deserve to be rewarded."

"God, Kurt!" Blaine moaned and connected their lips in the last passionate kiss before he pushed his husband away.

"I'll be outside." He blurted out and practically ran from the room. Once Kurt took a minute to calm himself down, he joined his husband in front of the restaurant.

"Blaine, I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable…" He started his apology but Blaine just grabbed his hand and rushed the shortest way to the car park. He opened the door on the passenger side of their car for Kurt and shoved him inside, buckling up his seat belt and kissing him breathless.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud it will be heard even through the soundproofed walls of the music room."

"Blaine." Kurt whimpered and fisted Blaine's shirt to bring him closer for another kiss. Blaine had different intentions though. He needed them to get home. And he needed to do it quickly.

They'd been stealing glances all the way, both of them praying they wouldn't get stuck in a traffic jam. Kurt was out of the car the moment Blaine stopped in their parking place and hurried to call the elevator. Blaine killed the engine, locked the car and when he stepped next to Kurt, the elevator came. Perfect timing. They didn't make it to the music room. They ended up screaming each other's name pretty loud in the hallway of their apartment, giving their neighbors a clear image of what was happening behind the door but they didn't give a damn. It was in the middle of the day. Most of them were at work anyway.

* * *

They were celebrating Thanksgiving at Blaine's parents that year. It'd become a tradition for Andersons and Hummels to celebrate the holidays together in Lima or Westerville. Cooper and Finn loved it deeply, because Kurt's, Carol's and Alice's cooking skills combined were a killing combination and they were always leaving home with a few more pounds.

The turkey had been served and the conversation around the table was filled with a light banter and lot of laughing. However, Kurt and Blaine were quiet. They were exchanging meaningful looks and suppressing knowing smiles. Burt sensed something was out of place. When neither of them answered the question that had been directed to them, he had enough.

"Boys! Could you please stop it?" Kurt and Blaine tore their gaze from each other and looked at him.

"We all know how much in love you two are but it would be nice if you pay a little bit attention to us as well. We don't get to see you often and I would appreciate if you could keep those love-struck expressions for private. What is wrong with you? You've never acted this way. It's kind of being rude. You seem like you are hiding some secrets." Blaine and Kurt shifted on their chairs, not making eye contact with anybody. Finn was observing them and when the remark about secret came and Kurt smiled a little he knew they definitely were keeping one.

"Guess what? It's not a secret that you two are head over heels for each other!" Burt finished his scolding.

"We're sorry." Blaine said and tried to be serious so his apology would be accepted as honest but one look at eagerly nodding Kurt and a smile found its place on his face again.

"Oh my god!" Fin yelled and jumped from his chair, running to them around the table and embracing them in a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you, guys." The rest of the table stayed frozen on a spot, still not understanding what was going on.

"Thanks, Finn." Blaine patted him on his shoulder and Finn came back to his seat.

"Can you fill us in?" Cooper asked amused.

"Seriously, Coop? Finn – the most oblivious person I know - found out and you still don't get it?" Kurt queried teasingly.

"No."

"Well, we wanted to tell you after dinner so let's finish our meal…"

"Blaine!" Alice said in a warning voice, making Blaine and Kurt laugh.

"Okay. But you have to promise me not to get too excited and get back to eating as Finn did."

"Kurt!" Burt urged him.

"We've been approved." Blaine said matter-of-factly and took another bite as if nothing happened. It was a last bite of food for a long time.

* * *

"Kurt? Can I ask you something?" Kurt turned around to face his father. He'd evaporated from the living room fifteen minutes ago, finding a peace in Alice's winter garden. He was overwhelmed and needed some time for himself.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come home yesterday?"

"I couldn't." He whispered and sat down on an armchair.

"Why were you in Lima? Why did you tell us you were coming to Ohio on Thursday when you were in Lima on Wednesday? Is something wrong?" Burt was concerned. He'd decided to give Kurt time to come and talk to him when he'd found out but Kurt was acting like nothing happened.

"She told us on Monday. We were ecstatic. We were thinking where all of you could be online so we could tell you at the same time but then we settled upon telling you tonight. Face to face. If I had showed up at home yesterday, you would have known something was up and we would have ended up telling you before telling the Andersons and…" Kurt shrugged his shoulders and let the sentence unfinished.

"Why were you in Lima? Did you have some friend gathering?"

"No. I was at mom's grave. I wanted her to be the first to know." Silence fell upon them.

"I miss her, dad. Carol and Alice are great. I have two mothers now and I love them from the bottom of my heart but they are not her. Sometimes I think about what she would be like…Whether she would be pleased with me or not…" Kurt's eyes were glassy but not a single tear sunk down his face. He'd cried himself to sleep in his husband's arms yesterday. There were no tears left.

"I might not tell you this often, but she would be proud of you. She loved you more than anything, Kurt. She would be happy that you managed to find yourself a husband that would give you the world and she would love Blaine as much as she loved you. I'm sure of it. And she would definitely spoil your kids rotten." Kurt chuckled and sniffled. He stood up and hugged his dad, staying in his arms for a while.

"Thank you, dad. I miss you a lot in New York."

"We miss you, too."

* * *

Well, you still don't know how they ended up with two kids so there'll be the third part for this. Again - not sure when it'll be up.

Nika


	4. I want to have a baby part three

**The last part of adoption. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Six months passed since they had been approved and they were still waiting for someone to choose them as their child's parents. They continued living their life – Blaine's songs were making it to at least the top 100 for a few weeks and Kurt's e-shop with his designs went so well he needed to hire two more tailors to help.

When they got a phone call from their social worker asking them to come to the agency, they rescheduled their plans for the following day immediately and rushed there first thing in the morning. But the meeting wasn't about what they'd expected at all.

"I know you weren't chosen by anyone yet. You had no interviews and the truth be told right now we don't have any mother who wants to give her baby to adoption in our system so it's definitely going to take some time for you to get a baby." The social worker told them as soon as they sat down. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, both of them confused.

"I don't understand why we are here then…" Blaine stated.

"I'd like to talk to you about something. You wanted to adopt a newborn but there is a possibility of adopting an older child. Currently we have eleven kids under the age of three and I think it might be an easier way of adoption for you. I could make an appointment for you with a case worker who will introduce you to them. Maybe you could find your child there…I really think you are the most prepared couple and although you didn't want this kind of adoption, I called you to offer you this possibility."

"Thank you very much, but we are going to stick to the plan. We are going to wait for someone to choose us for their child and we will adopt a newborn. If there isn't anything else you'd like to talk about I should go. If I leave now I'll catch up with my employees for fabrics shopping." Kurt stood up, not noticing Blaine's surprised expression.

"No there isn't anything else."

"Great. Thank you for the offer again, I really appreciate it but the answer is no." He finished and leaned to peck Blaine's lips.

"See you at home this evening, honey. Gotta go. Goodbye." And he was out of the door.

"Can we call you?" Blaine asked, not sure whether Kurt's answer was taken as final.

"Yeah, of course. Whenever you change your mind."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kurt came home in a great mood that day. He'd bought everything he needed in the fabric store and he'd even got a discount so he'd decided to use the saved money to buy his husband a present the next day. He stopped by a florist's on his way home and got a bouquet of different colored tulips. Blaine would love it.

"Blaine? I'm home." He yelled to the apartment as he was removing his shoes. He entered the living room with a big smile on his face, flowers in his hands. Blaine just stared at him, not saying a word. Kurt sat down next to him, kissing his cheek and giving him the tulips.

"These are for you. I know how you like them…"

"Flowers? Really, Kurt?" Blaine shook his head disbelievingly and put the bouquet on the coffee table.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked warily.

"Yes! Something is wrong! My husband declined the offer we got this morning without taking my opinion into consideration! What the hell was that, Kurt?!"

"I…I'm sorry but we never talked about it. We've always wanted a newborn…"

"Exactly! We never talked about it! Maybe we should have a conversation about it first, don't you think?"

"I don't know why you are so upset. We DO NOT want to adopt an older child. We are adopting a newborn!" Kurt raised his voice as well.

"Because YOU decided so?"

"No! Because WE agreed on it!"

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind."

"You don't get to change your mind about this!"

"Adopting a newborn can take years, Kurt! This way we could have a child within a year!"

"We could have a newborn within a year as well!"

"Or we could wait another five years!"

"And? So we'll wait! I'll wait another ten years if it is what it takes to have a newborn! I'm not going to look at any kids under, nor over three years!"

"Do you even need me in this? Or is my opinion irrelevant when it comes to OUR child?" Blaine was still shouting and his last two sentences stabbed Kurt right to his heart.

"How could you think something like that?" He whispered with tears.

"Because you act that way!" Blaine turned around and headed to the music room, leaving Kurt sitting on the sofa.

* * *

Kurt let Blaine calm down a little bit before he joined him. He found his husband sitting by the piano, not playing just looking out of the window. Kurt stayed by the door, leaning his back to the wall.

"Can we talk about it?"

"So now is the right time to talk about it?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"Blaine, please…"

"What am I suppose to say? What do you want to hear?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I thought we were on the same page as for this matter but apparently we were not."

"You know, meeting with a case worker and seeing a few kids doesn't mean we have to adopt one of them. It doesn't mean we are giving up on a newborn. It's just another option."

"I can't, Blaine. I can't go there and see those kids. I won't be able to choose one. There is a reason I want us to be chosen. I know that if I went there, I would fall in love with all of them and we can't take care of eleven children. I just can't say I want this child and don't want others…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it never came up…We've always been talking about being on the list for pregnant women who are planning to give up their child…I'd love to have a kid soon. I mean…If there was just one kid I would go and I know it soon would be our kid. Because I wouldn't be able leave that child without parents any longer. I wouldn't care if it's a boy or a girl or if he or she is a few months or two years old. But eleven? How am I supposed to say no to ten children when all of them needs parents as much as the one we'd choose?" Kurt came closer to his husband and took his hand.

"If you want to go, go. I won't stop you. Choose one of those kids as ours and I'll be okay with it. I don't care which one. I really don't." Kurt said desperately, not really realizing what he was suggesting.

"Kurt, I wouldn't choose a plant or a puppy without you and you want me to choose a child for us? If there is something we should be doing together, this is it." Blaine stood up and walked by the piano. "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Will you come back tonight?" Kurt's question made him take a few steps back. He wasn't mad at Kurt anymore. He was just disappointed that Kurt hadn't said a word about the matter to him. He kissed his husband's cheek and whispered: "I'll always come back to you."

* * *

Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms the following morning. He didn't know when Blaine had come home, it must have been late but Kurt was glad Blaine held him close in his sleep even he didn't remember how he had got into Blaine's embrace. He untangled himself carefully from him so he wouldn't interrupt Blaine's slumber and went to the kitchen. He felt really bad about his behavior the previous day and he wanted to talk about it once again but not on an empty stomach. He made fruit salad and batter for waffles when Blaine appeared.

"Good morning." Kurt turned his head on the voice and looked at his husband who was standing by the door, his curls wild as always in the morning, dressed just in his sleeping pants.

"Good morning. Please, sit down. Breakfast will be in a minute." He gestured to a chair by the kitchen table and Blaine obeyed. Kurt brought a bowl of salad, putting it in front of Blaine and planning on going back to making waffles, however, Blaine had a different idea. He grabbed Kurt by the waist and maneuvered him onto his lap.

"Where are you running?" Blaine nuzzled his nose to Kurt's neck.

"I was about to make some waffles."

"No need. We are fine with just fruit." And he took a strawberry on a fork, offering the bite to Kurt.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Kurt said quietly.

"I know, baby."

"I really thought you didn't want it…"

"I know, baby." Blaine repeated and gave another piece of fruit to Kurt.

"We should call the agency…" Kurt suggested.

"Why?"

"So they could arrange the appointment with a case worker." Blaine's hand with a fork stopped his way to Blaine's mouth.

"What?!"

"I talked to my dad and then to Luke yesterday after you left and they told me how unreasonable I was and of course, I was arguing with them but I got the chance to think about it before I fell asleep and I want to try it."

"Kurt, we had a fight yesterday because we aren't able to adopt eleven kids. Now you are telling me you could choose just one?"

"Basically…"

"Okay. Tell me what is this all about? Because I refuse to do something you're not okay with."

"I'm okay with it. I really thought about it and I put all pros and cons and I want to do it. I swear." Kurt was looking at him pleadingly, his eyes full of sincerity and certainty.

"What made you change your mind? I wanna hear reasons." Blaine demanded.

"Like I said. I talked to my dad and Luke and they told me the younger kids are more likely to be adopted so I don't have to worry about those who we won't choose and I searched some things on the internet. I went to forums and discussions where people who adopted their children this way were giving advice and support. And each one of them says that you just know when you see the child that it's the one…We're ready, Blaine. I realize we can either wait years for a newborn or try it another way. I have the most amazing person in the whole world by my side. I couldn't ask for a better man to be a father with. Let's make this a home for someone whose parents couldn't take care of them and let's make it as fast as possible." Blaine watched Kurt fairly but didn't find any doubts or fears. Only determination and a little bit of hope that Blaine would understand.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Blaine asked finally after a few moments of silence.

"Is it a good or a bad thing?"

"I'm not quite sure right now…" He leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips in a slow kiss. The taste of strawberries Blaine loved so much made him deepen the kiss immediately and Kurt surrendered by circling his arms around Blaine's shoulder and letting himself be pulled closer.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine breathed to his ear and Kurt shook his head. He didn't give a damn about breakfast when he was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

"Great. Let's go back to bed…"

"What about the adoption?" It actually took a lot of power for Blaine to stop sucking on Kurt's pulse point and go back to the conversation.

"It's Friday. We can call there on Monday. This way you'll have three days to change your mind."

"But I'm sure…" Kurt tried to interject but Blaine cut him off.

"Then you'll be sure on Monday as well."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine went through the pictures of eleven children several times. As Kurt had predicted, they were all beautiful and if he could he would take all of them home in an instant. But of course it wasn't possible.

"Do you want to see one of them? Or would you prefer to meet more than one? It's up to you. Take your time. There is no need to rush. They're in foster care and most of them are doing really well but none of their foster parents are considering the adoption so…" A case worker said.

"Well, I think I'd like to see those six months old babies. I just can't decide whether I want to see a girl or a boy first." Blaine answered, searching for his husband eyes, trying to figure out what Kurt was thinking.

"Yeah…Those two are definitely my first choice." Kurt agreed.

"Okay. They both are placed in one family so I will call them to let them know you'll be stopping by."

* * *

Two days later they were about to see the kids. None of them slept at night. They were nervous and full of expectations. They had a few pieces of information about how the children had ended up in a foster care but it wasn't too much. Fathers were unknown. Their mothers – both barely eighteen years old and former foster kids – had overdosed and died. The children had been found in a crack house. They'd been in a hospital for a while because of malnutrition; fortunately as of now the kids were doing well. They were both healthy and no signs of neonatal abstinence syndrome made doctors believe that their mothers hadn't been using drugs during pregnancy.

The case worker was waiting for them at the front of a big house when they arrived. She introduced them to a man who currently had the kids in foster care. Kurt immediately liked him.

"Come on in, my wife is feeding the boy right now, the girl is sleeping." He said and as soon as they entered the house, Blaine realized this couple lived for children. There were toys everywhere. Well, in fact there were kids everywhere.

"We've already adopted six children and we would love to adopt those two as well but we can't do it without giving up being foster parents. This house is big but unfortunately not big enough…" Kurt smiled at him. He understood…All of a sudden someone started crying.

"Oh, Nellie is up." He motioned them to continue to a room at the end of a hallway.

"Why is she crying?" Kurt asked when they came to the room that apparently belonged to the kids they were here for.

"Because Nathan isn't here. We try not to separate them often but sometimes it is necessary. They always cry when the other is not in the same room. Doctors told us they probably developed some kind of bond since they'd been together from their birth."

"So she will cry until he comes back?" Kurt was curious.

Blaine walked to a cot the girl was occupying and leaned over.

"Hi, baby girl." He said in a soft voice. The crying stopped. Kurt noticed how the man and the case worker froze.

"Is something wrong?" The man just shook his head at Kurt's question.

"No. Just…not me nor my wife are able to soothe them so quickly." Blaine didn't catch any of it. He kept whispering to the girl, making her smile. There were tears still shining in her eyes but they weren't falling down her pretty face anymore.

"Do you want to hold her?" Blaine nodded without tearing his sight from the baby. Kurt was mesmerized. He always knew Blaine was great with kids but this was different. This was his husband with a girl - who could potentially be their daughter - in his arms. It seemed like Blaine was in a different world. Like there was just him and a girl. When he finally raised his head to say something to his husband he experienced the same thing Kurt had been through a while ago. Kurt was sitting on a loveseat with a boy in his lap. The boy was observing him with wide eyes and Kurt was smiling and talking to him, letting the boy grab his pinkie. For Blaine it was like Kurt was born to hold this little boy in his arms.

"What do you say Nellie? Do you want to join them?" Blaine turned a little so she could see the boy with Kurt and her grin became even bigger.

"I take that as a yes." Blaine murmured to her and went to sit down next to Kurt. They spent the next two hours playing with Nellie and Nathan, laughing and admiring them. Kurt had considered little kids a bit boring. He'd been under the assumption that until they learnt at least how to crawl there wasn't much funny things to do with them. Now, he would gladly admit how wrong he was about it as he was handing them toys and watching their happy faces when the toy did something unexpected (like talking in Blaine's voice or hiding behind Kurt's back). They would love to be with them more but Blaine needed to go to the studio. He was prolonging his leaving as much as he could but the time was relentless. Kissing the kids on the top of their heads and pecking Kurt's lips with a promise to be home for dinner he walked out of the door. Kurt had a few words with the foster parents and the case worker then and they agreed Kurt would talk to Blaine and they would let them know if they'd like to see one of the kids again. Kurt was sure they'd love to see one of them again. The question was – which one?

* * *

Kurt couldn't concentrate the whole day. He was thinking about the kids, feeling like Sophie when she had had to decide for one of her children. How was he supposed to tell if he'd rather adopt Nathan or Nellie? He assumed cooking dinner would ease his mind while waiting for Blaine to come home but it was a lost battle so he ordered pizza and took out the boxes from the wardrobe in the guest room. Two blankets were lying on the top. The yellow one would be perfect for a girl and the green one for a boy. Maybe they could give them the blankets, see them one more time and go for another kid since they probably wouldn't be able to make their mind about just one of them. Or…

"Kurt?" Kurt's furious stream of thoughts was interrupted by Blaine's tender voice. He looked at his husband who was wearing a soft smile. Kurt knew then and there that Blaine was thinking the same thing as Kurt.

"We want them, right?" He asked just for assurance. "We want them both…"

"Yeah. We definitely want them both." Blaine managed to confirm before he had his arms full of Kurt who captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you so much." Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder and hugged him tight, repeating how much he loved him and smiling because Blaine said he loved him too every single time.

* * *

**So they finally have kids. I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this but I have so many things in progress right now that I'm glad I can put this up today. Still on twiter (VeronikaAnwilu) and tumblr (nikusiatko), you can come and talk to me if you want to. =) Thanks for reading. The next one will be about how they ended up in Ohio but I'd like to make it one chapter story so it'll probably take a few weeks to be up. See you later.**

**Nika**


	5. Happy tears

I wrote this one today. It wasn't planned for this story at all but after yesterday's sad news about Cory I kind of wanted to write a chapter with Finn in it. And of course I want it to be fluffy. This one is not betaread, I apologize for the mistakes in advance.

RIP Cory.

* * *

"Daddy?" A small voice echoed in the otherwise silent kitchen.

"What's up sunshine?" Blaine turned around from the counter where he and his husband were making breakfast to face their daughter.

"Do you like this picture?" A five years old held the drawing in front of her chest so he could see.

"It's beautiful." Blaine smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Dad?" She asked again and Kurt knew it was his turn to give an opinion about the picture.

"I think it's lovely, sweetie. Do you want me to put it on the fridge?"

"No. It's for Uncle Finn. Do you think he will like it?" Blaine observed the picture once more and realized the big man on it was probably his brother in law.

"Of course. He is gonna love it. I'm sure of it."

"Great. Do you think it will make him smile? You always smile when Nate and I give you a picture."

"Yes, he will most definitely smile."

"Okay." The little girl said and bounced on her feet. "I'm going to give it to him right now."

"Nellie, Uncle Finn is still sleeping. Wait until he wakes up."

"But I don't want him to be sad anymore. I want him to smile and be happy…" The fathers exchanged confused sights. Kurt sat on the chair and put his daughter onto his lap.

"Why do you think Uncle Finn is sad?"

"He cried yesterday when you were talking. We saw him…" Blaine kneeled in front of them and took her hands into his.

"Uncle Finn wasn't crying because he was sad, princess. He was crying because he was really happy." Nellie looked at him with a frown, clearly not believing him a single word. People don't cry when they are happy. They smile and laugh. She was five. She wasn't a small girl that didn't know a thing about difference between being sad and being happy.

"I don't cry when I'm happy." She stated. "I only cry when I'm sad. Why didn't he laugh instead?" Kurt shook his head with an amused smile.

"Because sometimes adults are so happy that they start to cry. And yesterday those were happy tears, sweetheart. I promise, Uncle Finn isn't sad."

"Go change yourself from your pajamas. You can help us with breakfast while waiting for him to get up." Blaine suggested and she nodded, still confused why adults would cry when they weren't sad. It just seemed stupid.

On the way to her room she passed the guest room and curiosity took over her. She slowly opened the door to convince herself that her beloved uncle was really sleeping – which he was. Closing the door behind her she run to her brother's room.

"Nate?" She whispered to the room. No response. "Nate?" She came to the bed where the silhouette of her brother under the sheets was visible. Nate was apparently sleeping as well as Finn. She nudged him with a little too much force for a five years old. "Nate?"

"Hmmm?" Her brother's head appeared as she threw the blanket off of him.

"Are you sleeping?" She asked innocently.

"Not anymore." Nate murmured. God knows he loved his sister to death but sometimes she drove him nuts.

"Look." She said, showing the picture right in front of his sleepy eyes.

"Nice."

"It's for Uncle Finn. So he wouldn't be sad." Nate sat up immediately. He had nothing for his uncle to make him happy. He wasn't very artistic. At least that was what his parents told when they didn't want to say that he was a helpless case in the matter of the arts. In fact, Nellie and Nate couldn't sing or dance but on the top of it all, Nate couldn't even draw.

"Don't worry." Nellie tried to comfort him as soon as she felt the tension in him. "I signed both of us. See?" She pointed on the bottom of the picture. There were two neat signatures in child handwriting.

"Thank you…I wish I could do a picture myself." Nate sighed.

"You can do pictures yourself. You just don't like them." Nellie reminded him.

"Because they are awful…"

"Well, you can't be good at everything." She said with a wisdom of her own. "You are the smartest kid in the whole class. You can do much more that draw a picture. One day you can be a doctor. That's how smart you are. I can draw a picture but I can't be a doctor. I'm not clever enough for it. But you are, Nate. One day you'll help grandpa Burt to get better when he will be in a hospital again. And you won't have to worry about drawing pictures because the kids you will be helping to heal will draw them for you."

"Yeah, I could do that." Nate smiled and scooted closer to the wall so his sister could sit on the bed next to him.

"Daddy said Uncle Finn wasn't sad when he was crying but I think he was lying."

"Why did he cry then?"

"They told me sometimes adults cry when they are very happy…but it's weird. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I cry only when I'm sad. Dad cried when grandpa Burt was in the hospital last year and daddy held him for a long time then. Do you remember? They were both sad."

"I remember. We drew them a picture…Let's go to Uncle Finn's room. Maybe he is up." Nellie proposed and Nate was out of the bed in an instant. They silently came to the room and opened the door. Finn was peacefully sleeping and two siblings didn't know what to do next. Nellie knew their dads would be upset with them if they woke their uncle up. So they climbed to his bed and put their little heads on his chest. Cuddling was great when someone was sad. It made them feel better. There were thousands of moments where cuddling was needed in an Anderson-Hummel family and Nellie and Nate were the best cuddlers in the whole world. Their fathers said so and they never lied. Well, except for the strange _crying because I'm happy _thing but the kids knew there was something behind it and still considered their parents trustworthy.

"Good morning." Finn told them as soon as they found the position on his sides.

"We have a picture for you." Nellie said and gave him the paper. Finn sat up so he could look at it better and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, guys. This is amazing."

"It's us when you took us to the park in Columbus." Finn observed the picture. There was a big men standing next to the merry-go-round with the two kids sitting on it.

"We were happy there, remember?" She asked anxiously as she thought her uncle could forget about the trip.

"Yes, of course I remember. It was a great day we had together."

"We don't want you to be sad, Uncle Finn." Nate said in a whisper.

"Buddy, I'm not sad." Finn assured him and kissed the top of their heads. "I'm actually pretty happy." He grinned and brought them closer to him.

"But you were crying yesterday when you were talking to dad and daddy." Nate reminded him.

"That's true. I was. But not because I was sad. It was because I was very very happy." The siblings sighed. What's with the adults crying when they are happy?!

"Do you want to know a secret?" Finn asked them in a hushed voice. "But you can't tell anyone." He continued and eyed them. They nodded fervently and zipped their lips to let him know there weren't going to tell a soul. Finn outstretched his arm and took something from a nightstand table.

"Look at this." He was holding a small black paper with some kind of weird shape on it.

"Is it a photo of the Universe?" Nate was sure he saw the similar pictures in his encyclopedias.

"No, it's not a photo of the Universe. It's a photo of a baby."

"A baby?" The siblings asked together, looking at the picture with the eyes wide open.

"Where is a baby?"

"Here." Finn pointed on something that looked like a bean.

"It's a baby without a body?" Nellie really didn't understand what her uncle was trying to show them.

"No, it is a body of a baby but it is very small now. The baby needs to grow up in mummy's tummy."

"You took a picture of a baby in a tummy?" Nate couldn't believe it. A picture of the universe would be so much cooler.

"Well, yeah. It's the first photo of your cousin. Aunt Suzie and I are going to have a baby in a few months."

"We'll be cousins?" Nellie shrieked in excitement.

"Yes. You will. You will be the most amazing cousins in the whole world. What do you say? Do you like it?" Nate's face probably hurt from how big his smile was. Maybe a photo of the universe would be cooler that a photo of a baby bean but being a big cousin topped everything.

"When does it get out of the tummy?" He asked.

"It will take a little while. The baby should be born in the middle of summer."

"Great! We won't be at school! Can I help you push the carrier? I love pushing carrier. Please, please, please." Nellie pleaded.

"Yes. Of course you can."

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know yet, Nate."

"Can you choose?"

"No, we can't choose." Finn laughed at him.

"But dad and daddy chose us."

"Yes, they could choose you because you were already born. My baby isn't born yet."

"It isn't born but you know it's already yours?"

"Well, yeah. It's mine and Aunt Suzie."

"Does Aunt Suzie have the baby in her tummy?"

"Yes, she does."

"Were you crying yesterday because you can't choose if it's a boy or a girl?" Nate asked compassionately.

"No, buddy. I don't care if it's a girl or a boy. I cried because we wanted to have a baby for a long time and we finally will be having one. I'm so happy."

"So you adults really cry when you are happy?"

"Yes, we do." Finn nodded. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Nate and Nellie giggled.

"We love you, Uncle Finn." Nellie said and hugged him. Nate just smiled and raised his hand to give his uncle high five.

"I love you both too."

* * *

AN: One - shot about how they ended up in Westerville is done. I'm just waiting for it to be betaread. I don't want to post it without it. It should be up in a few days.

Thank you for reading. I appreciate every single hit on my stories. You are amazing. =)


	6. I told you so

**So, another one. My beta is really busy so it's not checked. I didn't want to wait any longer for update since this is written over a month now. I apologize for all mistakes in advance. Once this is checked, I'm going to reupload it. This chapter is dedicated to Manu for being an amazing supporter. Enjoy. =)**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt yelled to the apartment as soon as he closed the door behind him. He was quickly removing his shoes and jacket when Blaine came from behind and started softly kissing his neck.

"I missed you." Kurt let himself be put in the strong embrace of his husband for a while.

"Yeah, it was long eight hours since I left in the morning." Kurt teased him with a smile in his voice. Blaine just turned him in his arms so they were facing each other now and wiped Kurt's smirk away with a deep kiss. Things were getting really heated soon and Kurt found himself being dragged to their living room. Before Blaine could have a chance to push him onto their sofa, Kurt took a few steps back from his husband.

"Kurt…" Blaine whined and tried to pull him closer once again but Kurt wasn't having any of it.

"I need to shower. You can't jump my bones right after I come home."

"Why not?"

"Because after the day I spent rushing through various places in the city to find best suppliers I'm sweaty and gross."

"You're not!" Blaine made an attempt to grab Kurt's wrist as he was passing him on his way to bathroom but Kurt was faster.

"Can I at least join you?" He screamed after his husband helplessly.

"No! I said I need shower not fooling around in the shower. Just wait for a few minutes for goodness sake! I'll be out of here in no time." And then there was just the soft sound of running water. Ten minutes later Kurt left the bathroom, wearing only his robe and headed straight to their bedroom. This time Blaine actually managed to stop him in his track.

"Where are you going?"

"To our bed…" Kurt responded, confused as hell. "Do you not want to have sex anymore?" Blaine wrapped his arms around him and started nibbling on his neck.

"Of course I want. But I want to do it on the sofa."

"What? God, Blaine! What's gotten into you today?" Right now Kurt was slightly annoyed. He knew Blaine better than he knew himself and something was odd.

"I hoped you would but you're awfully resistant."

"And that's it!" Kurt pushed him away and crossed his arms at his chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You've never been like this. Needy and stubborn. You effectively killed the mood with your behavior and I have to tell this is the first time since we are together that I'm not interested in being intimate with you. So spill it or I'm going over to Rachel."

"It's Friday." Blaine whispered, giving up his effort in seducing Kurt. He opened the door to their room and sat on the bed. Kurt silently followed him, not sure what the statement was about.

"Well, yeah, it is…"

"And tomorrow is Saturday and then Sunday and then Monday will come." Kurt kneeled in front of him and took his hands.

"Honey, we've been waiting for Monday to come since we decided for adoption. I thought you are looking forward to it."

"I am! I can't wait. It's the only thing I can think about and I'm going crazy."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted something to take my mind from it. We have few days of being just the two of us and then comes Monday there'll be four of us. We won't be able to have sex on the sofa anymore. Or fool around in the kitchen. Or being loud…We'll have to adapt to new situation and I kind of wanted to celebrate our life together so far…"

"By being weird and annoying the hell out of me?" Kurt asked teasingly and Blaine chuckled.

"They are staying, Kurt. We met them almost three months ago and we've been with them every day since. We even took them here several times and they took naps in the afternoons in their room but we had to return them at the end of the day. Now we finally get to keep them. They are coming home. It feels so strange. And overwhelming. And I'm freaking out."

"Why are you freaking out?"

"What if they would hate me? What if I wouldn't be a good father?"

"Shut up, Blaine!" Kurt ordered and sat next to him. "Have you seen their faces when we are close to them? Haven't you noticed how they always smile when one of us appears in the room? Blaine, the way they look at you gives away all the love and admiration they have for you. They can't tell you yet because they aren't able to speak but one day they are going to be proud of being yours." Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder with a whispered thank you. There was silence for a few heartbeats.

"Aren't you scared?" Blaine asked.

"Terrified. I'm like bipolar now. I'm as ecstatic to finally having kids as much as I'm afraid of screwing something up with them."

"We don't have to be perfect, do we?"

"No. We don't have to be perfect in a flawless way. But we will be perfect parents for them because we love them and we are going to do our best for them. We are going to create a home and we'll surely make some mistakes along the way but it's ok. Our parents made lot of mistakes while raising us and we still love them and think they are best parents in the whole world."

Blaine smiled and turned his head to kiss Kurt's neck. He was a bit calmer. Just a bit but it was enough for him to forget about devouring Kurt's body in an instant.

"You should put on some clothes." He suggested and stood up. "I recommend jeans and t-shirt. And by recommend I mean I order to." Kurt raised his eyebrows, surprised that Blaine was telling him what to wear when clearly in their relationship it was Kurt who had the upper hand in the matter of clothing.

"Hurry up, baby. I'll be in the kitchen."

Kurt was left alone in the room, not sure whether he should call Blaine out on his strange behavior again or just obey. He had his own issues with a fear of failure as a parent but he didn't want to talk about it because he knew how ridiculous it was. He was nervous. They were doing well with Nathan and Nellie. The kids loved them, everybody could tell. There was no way they couldn't handle it. It didn't stop him from worrying though. No matter how irrational the fear was, it was still present and with every passing minute which was getting them closer to Monday it was just getting bigger. The idea of Blaine freaking out wasn't pleasant at all. Blaine was his rock, he always knew what to say and how to make everything better. Maybe sex for this kind of reason wasn't bad at all…Maybe he shouldn't get dressed. Maybe he should throw the robe away and join his husband in the kitchen. After all, there wouldn't be much opportunity to do it soon.

"Kurt? What takes you so long?" Blaine shouted, stopping his stream of thoughts. "I want to leave in five minutes. Are you ready?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Kurt yelled back and went frantically through his closet. Finding jeans and t-shirt he quickly got dressed and hurried to his husband.

"Where are we going?"

"Meet me in the car, will you?" Blaine was putting some food to plastic bags, completely ignoring Kurt's question. On any other day, Kurt would be pissed and start the fight by this point but today he just nodded and went down to the garage. Blaine was there with him a few minutes later, oblivious to Kurt's amused gaze as he was eyeing the bag Blaine was holding in his hands.

"What's that?" Kurt pointed at the bag when Blaine put it on the back seat of their car.

"Our overnight bag." Blaine answered with slamming the door. He sat in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"Our overnight bag? For you and me? Just one bag?"

"Kurt, I'm capable of packing myself into this bag for a week. There is everything we'll need for a weekend."

"For a weekend?!"

"Change of clothes for each of us. I took our toothbrushes and shower gel. My hair gel and your hair spray…"

"You packed us into one bag for two days? Are you out of your mind? What if it's cold?" Kurt was ready to get out of the car immediately.

"You have your jacket and I have my hoodie." Blaine said with a big smile.

"You are crazy. You can't…mmmmhhh." Well, kissing was the most effective way how to get Kurt to shut his mouth and Blaine didn't want to spend the time talking about nonsense. What was the point anyway? He had made up his mind hours ago. Now it was about convincing Kurt to go with it.

"Can you at least tell me where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

"What?! You announced we are going away for a weekend and you don't even know where? No plans, no…mmmmhhhh"

"You can't just kiss me every time you don't feel like listening to me, Blaine."

"Wanna try me?"

"Don't push ….mmmmhhh"

"Bl…mmmmhhh"

"But…mmmhhhh"

"Okay. Let's go." Kurt finally resigned and he was glad he did. The wide smile that appeared on Blaine's face was worth Kurt not knowing a thing.

"I want to drive somewhere. Anywhere. And we'll stop where we'll like it. We could find a nice hotel or some pension. This is probably the last impromptu trip until our kids leave for college so…" Blaine explained.

"It sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love…mmmmhhhh"

"…you, too."

"See? I can interrupt you and be mean as well."

"Baby, feel free to be mean this way anytime you want."

* * *

One month. One month passed since they had brought their kids home. There were days when they were exhausted. Particularly when Nathan or Nellie decided that they were going to be up at night every two hours for no reason. Then there were days when they got enough sleep at night so the lack of energy during the day wasn't the issue at all. But no matter what day it was, they were always happy.

"Honey? I'm going to rest for a while. Would you like to join me?" Blaine raised his head from the piano and looked at his husband. He looked tired thanks to their sleepless night but for Blaine he was still the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yes. And I told them to take the nap time seriously so I hope they won't wake up at least in two hours."

"Go to bed, baby. I'll be there soon. I need to finish this song but I'm almost done."

"Okay."

When Blaine came to the bedroom he found his husband reading a book.

"I thought you were going to sleep a little."

"I wanted to talk to you first." Kurt voice was serious. Blaine sidled to him and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, not sure why Kurt could be upset.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jeff's offer?" Blaine froze but came up with the answer immediately.

"Because there was nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell? Blaine, he wanted you to be his partner in his new recording studio!"

"I didn't want to be his partner."

"That's bullshit." Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, I didn't want to take a job. Ok? There was nothing to tell."

"If there was nothing to tell how come Mathew knew?"

"Mathew told you about it?"

"Do you know how I felt? I found out about the great opportunity my husband had from my ex-boyfriend!" Kurt was furious. At first he wanted to talk about why Blaine didn't take it but now he was angry that Blaine trivialized the whole thing as if it was something unimportant.

"I'm sorry you found out that way. You weren't supposed to know about it. I don't want that job."

"It's your dream job, Blaine. You could record all songs Paul doesn't want to do. You could be your own boss! We have enough savings for your part of investment. Why the hell did you reject the offer?"

"Because the studio is in Westerville! I can't take job miles away from home. We just started our family. You really want me to leave you here alone with Nathan and Nellie? I would have to go to Ohio every other week. We would have to hire a nanny to be with kids while you'd be working because I wouldn't be here to be with them! Is it what you want? Do you think my career comes first? I don't give a shit about my career right now!"

"I never told…" Kurt started but a cry from a baby monitor interrupted him.

"I'm going to check on them. You should relax. You are too snappy for my liking. I'm taking care of them for the rest of the day." And with that Blaine left the room. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering how the things had got out of control. His intentions surely hadn't been to start an argument. Well, another thing he'd learnt was not to try to have a serious conversation with Blaine while lacking the sleep. How many things would he have to find out as an outcome of a fight?

Kurt stayed in bed, complying Blaine's wish and thinking of how to get out of the mess. He couldn't sleep at all and it didn't help a bit because he could feel how exhausted he was. He ended up calling his dad, Luke, Rachel and even Finn, not saying a single word about recent troubles in paradise. Yes, talking to someone on the phone was great way of killing the time. When there was nobody to make a call to, he opened the book again but he soon realized he was just staring at the page, not really reading.

"Kurt! Kurt, come here!" Blaine's scream echoed the apartment and Kurt jumped off the bed. He ran to the nursery, scared of what had happened.

"Oh my god!" Kurt whispered and three pairs of eyes landed on him. Nellie crawled to him but his attention was on her brother who was standing, holding the crib for support.

"He is standing." Kurt said in awe.

"Yeah, he is." Blaine responded softly. Nellie was watching her fathers as they were gazing at Nathan and when she didn't get noticed by them she just crawled to a boy and pulled on his pants, making him fall on his diaper butt. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started to laugh. The tension between them disappeared and they both stayed with the children until their bed time came.

Blaine put them to sleep while Kurt was making dinner. They ate in silence, none of them knew how to approach the obvious problem hanging upon them. Blaine, in attempt to make himself busy, put the dishes into the dishwasher and then there was nothing left than facing his husband.

"I can't believe you want me to miss something like this…" It wasn't accusation from Blaine. It was merely the statement. Something Blaine couldn't understand.

"I've never wanted you to miss their milestones, Blaine." Kurt defended himself, hurt evident in his voice.

"You got mad because I didn't take a job away from you. You are okay with me being in Ohio! How could you think I would leave you alone?"

"I didn't."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't let you go there alone, Blaine. I can't stand the thought of you being apart from us. I run an e-shop. I can do it from Westerville as well as I do it in New York. How could YOU think I would leave you alone? I'm sorry I got mad. But you said your friends about it and kept me in the dark. I really didn't want to fight with you. I just wanted to talk about it."

"I didn't tell them. Jeff probably told Nick and he must have told Mathew. This case is closed for me. There is no need for me to talk about it with anyone."

"Apparently…" Kurt responded bitterly.

"Kurt, please. We can't go to Ohio just because I got the offer…"

"Why not? We would be closer to our families and Nathan and Nellie could grow up in a nice house with a picket fence and a yard and a dog maybe…"

"Kurt, it's Ohio. We left it as soon as we could. Why would we go back?"

"Because no matter what awful things happened to us there, it's still our home."

"No matter how many steps forward there've been made, it is still homophobic Ohio. I can't bring us to the place where you or our kids could get hurt. I don't want to live the day when Nathan or Nellie comes home from school saying someone is making fun of them or teasing them because they have two gay dads."

"Rachel Berry has two gay dads and she did pretty well for herself…" Kurt noted, trying to find the pros to Blaine's cons.

"She was bullied at school." Blaine reminded him.

"For her obnoxious personality, not for her parents…"

"Still. I feel safe here. We can raise our children here as a normal couple. No one cares we are two men who got married and adopted two children. Ohio isn't as considerate…"

"We bumped into a homophobe in the adoption agency, Blaine. They are everywhere…How can we expect people to be considerate when we don't try to make a change there?"

"I need to protect my family. I have a great job. We earn enough money to live comfortably. Why would I change that? I can't go back. I'm too afraid of what could haters do to you and kids. I'm not about putting you in a danger." Blaine was adamant. Kurt was aware that he couldn't convince him. He stood up and walked to his husband to take Blaine's hand.

"Promise me something, okay?" Blaine nodded.

"Think about it. I'll follow you everywhere. If you decide to give it a try, I'm on board. I won't force you to do anything you are not okay with but please, don't throw this chance away so quickly."

"I doubt I will change my mind but I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking for."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you." Kurt leaned forward and before he claimed Blaine's lips he whispered tenderly: "I love you too." Then there were only speeding heartbeats and deep kisses. Although Kurt knew he missed Blaine and his touches, he really perceived how much he craved for his husband as Blaine's hand cupped his cheek while his other arm slipped under Kurt's shirt and brought him closer. They kissed slowly and deliberately, allowing their hands access to the soft skin under the clothes until Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He was about to remove Blaine's t-shirt when a whimper from a baby monitor stopped him.

"And here we come…" Kurt groaned. "Why can't they give us one hour? One hour so we could make love…Is that so much?" Blaine smiled and pecked his lips.

"Go to bed, baby. I'll be there in a few and trust me, I don't feel like sleeping tonight."

Kurt went to their room and undressed himself so Blaine wouldn't have to waste the time doing it. He crawled under the covers and patiently waited for his lover to come to him. Three lullabies later Blaine sneaked to the bed he shared with his husband only to find the man peacefully sleeping. He wrapped his arms around him and let the dreams reign over his mind until the sound from a baby monitor would alert him again.

* * *

The kids were almost eleven months old. Kurt couldn't believe they were already standing without any support and he was sure they would be making their first steps soon. They were pretty good at walking when Blaine or Kurt were holding their hands so proud parents were just waiting for their children to gather some courage to make a few steps on their own.

Sometimes Kurt wondered how they would have survived with a newborn. Nathan and Nellie kept them up at night at least twice a week although they were old enough to sleep from evening to morning. But then he realized they had two kids to take care of thereby the troubles were doubled. He wouldn't have it any other way because the happiness and contentment that came with their daughter and son were doubled as well.

Their intimate life was in a rough place since their children had come two months ago. There wasn't much time for anything anymore. They'd shared several rushed moments that had been more about releasing sexual tension and frustration than connection and caring but they agreed to compensate for it as soon as it was possible.

Kurt was especially conceited about the way they'd managed to create a schedule. They took turns with the kids so the other could work, mostly from home, which meant not lot was actually done during the day and they had to work late in the evenings after they put Nathan and Nellie to sleep but neither of them minded. They loved spending time as a family and if it meant they had to abandon things and then had them done at the expense of time they could be together alone, they gladly did it.

It was beloved Sunday morning. Kurt wished there were more Sundays during the week because it was a lazy day when none of them had to work. He woke up and went check on little ones, pleased that they were still sleeping. He returned to bed and softly kissed his husband's cheek before he let his hands explore Blaine's body. Blaine stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Honey." Kurt purred.

"Mmmm…" Blaine sprawled and wrapped his arms around him. "What time is it?"

"Eight." Kurt murmured against the skin of Blaine's neck as he continued sucking on it.

"Not that I don't like what you're doing but kids…"

"Are sleeping and by the position I found them in they'll be asleep at least another thirty minutes."

"You sure? Because I don't think I'll be able to stop if we start something now."

"I'm positive." Kurt moved his legs to entwine them with Blaine's.

"I need you but I don't want to be interrupted. God, Kurt, it's been so long since we made love…"

"You are taking away our precious minutes by all the talking. Just shut up and enjoy." Kurt captured his lips in a searing kiss and Blaine surrendered. The pajamas were discarded quickly, they fell into familiar movements, knowing exactly what to do to make the other come undone with the simplicity of touches. The breathing was shallow, the heartbeat was racing, the pupils were dilated and there was no doubt they were about to finally become one…

"You have to be kidding me!" Blaine whined when Kurt's phone started buzzing on the bedside table.

"What the fuck?!" Kurt grabbed his phone with an intention to cancel the call but the caller ID made him change his mind.

"It's my dad." He whispered and rolled off Blaine.

"I can live with being cockblocked by our children but your father getting in the way is too much." Blaine growled.

"Shhh..Hi, dad…no, I'm awake…What?!...Ok. Hold on a sec." Kurt dropped his phone on the bed and stood up.

"Hey! Come back! I need you in me like five minutes ago. Hell, I needed it five weeks ago!"

Kurt threw a pair of boxers and sweatpants at him and dressed himself as well.

"My parents are by the door. Hurry up." He announced. Blaine jumped off bed and put the clothes on before running after Kurt with a baby monitor in his hand. When he entered their hallway, there were their parents. Both of their parents.

"Hi." He welcomed them confused.

"Blaine!" Alice hugged him tight. "I missed you guys so much." Saying Kurt and Blaine were surprised by a sudden visit of their families would be a big understatement.

"Okay, let's move to the living room." Kurt suggested and ushered them further into the apartment.

"I don't want this to come out wrong but what are you doing here?" He asked warily.

"Well, we wanted to see you. The kids are almost walking and the last time we were here was when you just brought them home so…" Burt explained and Kurt nodded, making a mental note to question him later.

"You could tell us. We could have picked you up at the airport…" Blaine said, still in a shock that he'd been pulled out of the bed while intending to finally have sex with his gorgeous, hot as hell and most importantly naked husband. Pulled out of the bed by his own parents! Cooper surely never experienced something like that. How could he? He didn't have a wife…Where is justice in this world?

"We arrived yesterday. We are staying in a hotel two blocks away. We know our way around here, son. We knocked but you probably didn't hear us so Burt called you." _Yes, sure dad. Of course I didn't hear you. I was too occupied by moaning… _Blaine thought.

"Where are our grandchildren?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Sleeping. They are usually up by this time, I don't know what happened. Maybe they…" Kurt didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. The sounds coming from a baby monitor alarmed them that there was some business to take care of.

"Okay. Make yourself home. If you are hungry the fridge is stocked. We'll be back in a minute." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the nursery.

Actually, a minute turned into fifteen but it was okay. Grandparents remembered how it was to change the diaper and dress a child.

Blaine returned first, with Nellie in his arms. The girl immediately shot a big smile at the audience. She loved company.

"Oh my god! She is so cute." Alice said as they surrounded Blaine to get closer to her.

"Da!" She shrieked and pointed on the ground.

"Let me put her down. Then you can suffocate her." Blaine laughed and lied her down on a carpet she and her brother used for playing.

"Na!" The little girl's voice echoed the room again.

"Yes, darling. Nate is here." Kurt walked to them, his arms full of his son who was hiding his face in his neck and occasionally stealing the glances at strangers in the living room. He was definitely the shy one from the siblings.

"He needs some time to adapt. Play with Nellie and he'll come around." Alice and Carol dragged their husbands away from Kurt because grandfathers were ready to rip the boy from his father. Kurt sat on the sofa with Nathan in his lap, giving him the opportunity to observe what was going on on their play carpet.

"Okay. I'm going to make us breakfast." Blaine kissed Kurt's temple on his way to the kitchen, a soft gesture didn't go unnoticed by Daniel. He met Kurt's eyes and smiled. He could tell they were happy and that was all that mattered.

As it turned out, the visit would take a week. Daniel told them not to change anything in their plans, they came to help not to impose but Kurt and Blaine cancelled their work related duties either way. Lazy Sunday was spent with grandparents playing with their grandchildren while Kurt and Blaine watched them and relax in each other embrace. Nathan, after he got used to presence of four new people, had joined his sister on the carpet but he was still reluctant. Alice and Carol spoke to him, Burt and Daniel gave him toys but he was yet to make a move towards them. Nellie was quite opposite. She was constantly demanding the attention and laughing. She was crawling all over the place, she even allowed all of them to walk her around. The day went by far too quickly. The adults spent some time talking after kids fell asleep and then parents left their children with a promise to be back at eight in the morning. Kurt and Blaine were deep in sleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Kurt was putting the dishes into a dishwasher on Tuesday evening. He loved how their kids interacted with their parents and he felt a little bit sad that they couldn't be around more.

"Do you need some help, kiddo?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." Burt sat by the table and watched his son.

"I hope we didn't cause any troubles by coming without letting you know."

"Don't be silly, dad. We love having you here. Anytime." Kurt patted his shoulder.

"Sit down, please. I'd like to talk to you." Kurt obeyed with a worried expression in his face.

"I knew it. I knew something must be wrong when you came here all of a sudden."

"No. Nothing is wrong. I promise."

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"How are you? You seem to be fine but I want to hear it. We didn't have time to speak yet."

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I admire how you are able to handle things…You have nobody here and you are doing an amazing job, Kurt. Both of you."

"Well, we had a great example at home…"

"We should come to visit more often."

"You can come whenever you want, dad. You know that."

"Yeah, maybe we organize another unplanned visit soon."

"Unplanned? You guys didn't plan to come?"

"No. I got out of the hospital on Friday and decided to go. We called Andersons and they joined us."

"You got out of what?!" Burt froze. He didn't realize his slip up until now.

"The hospital…Look, there is no reason to keep it hidden now. Nothing happened. I swear. I'm okay."

"If you were okay you wouldn't have been in the hospital! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd have flown to Ohio with Blaine and your kids the moment you learnt about it."

"Well, my father being in a hospital is a damn good reason to fly to Ohio, don't you think?" Kurt snapped.

"I was there for observation for two days. They ran some tests, nothing is wrong. I'm okay."

"Why was the observation needed then?"

"I fainted." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to yell at Burt. Not with their children in the next room.

"You fainted?"

"Yes, I forgot to drink that day, I was dehydrated. They told me it was from exhaustion. We had a rough week at the garage so…"

"Exhaustion?" Kurt's voice was increasing his intensity. "A rough week at the garage? Are you kidding me? You have people to work for you so you wouldn't get exhausted!"

"I know. But Peter and Andrew caught flu and they stayed sick at home. There was no one who knew how to take orders or make invoices… I have two guys who know how to run the shop but they were out last week."

"So you went and exhausted yourself to the point you ended up in a hospital for two days?" Kurt was yelling now.

"I didn't mean to, Kurt. You know I go there just for a few hours a week but I had no choice…"

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you didn't tell me when it happened. I can't believe you would keep it a secret from me."

"Of course I would keep it a secret. Nothing happened. I'm okay. You are making a big deal out of nothing. You have your family here. You can't flight back and forth every time something happens to me, Kurt. Which is exactly what you would have done. I didn't want to worry you."

"I have a right to worry when my irresponsible father doesn't know how to take care of himself!"

He stormed out of the kitchen, full of anger and fear of Burt. When he got to the living room, Nathan was snuggled to Blaine's chest, his eyes wide and frightened. Carol was holding Nellie who had tears in her eyes. Kurt cursed himself silently. This was precisely what he didn't want to cause. He took Nellie from Carol and held her in his arms, whispering soothing words to her.

"Shhh…I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't mean to yell at granddad. He just made me furious, you know? Some day me or daddy will make you and Nate furious. I'm sure of it. And then you'll yell at us. And it'll be okay. I'm kind of looking forward to it because it will mean you care. Everything is okay, Nellie. You don't have to be scared. I won't yell again. I promise." He was bouncing her and kissing her head, trying to calm her down.

"Do you want daddy to sing to you? You love his songs. What do you say?" Kurt found his husband eyes but Blaine just shook his head.

"We're going to put them in bed." Blaine stated and left the room with Kurt in tow.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare them."

"You should think before you start screaming. We have kids in a house now." It was all what Blaine said until their children were sleeping safely in their cots.

"Go to our room, Kurt. I'm going to say goodbye to them and come to you." Kurt did as he'd been told.

"I think you should go. I need to calm him down."

"Okay. We'll see you in the morning." Alice responded to her son's request.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Burt suggested but he was cut off by Carol immediately.

"You should have talked to him the day you fainted. I told you he would be mad. Next time something like this happen I'm getting your son involved like it or not!"

"I understand, Burt." Blaine said. "I really do. But you have to understand where he is coming from. He lost him mother and he almost lost you. You can't keep this kind of things from him."

After the door behind their parents closed, Blaine returned to his husband. Kurt was lying on the bed, crying and Blaine put him in his arms instantly.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. So sorry." Kurt whimpered into Blaine's chest. "I swear I didn't want to yell. I tried to keep it down but then I got really mad…I'm so pissed off with me and my dad…I never wanted to scare Nate and Nellie…"

"I know, baby. I know. You have to be careful now with the kids in a house…But I'm not angry with you."

"How could he be so carefree? How am I supposed not to worry about him after this? He lied to me. I call him every single day. I asked how he was and he said he was fine while being in a hospital…"

"Kurt, he meant well…" Blaine said although he knew he was just adding fuel to the fire.

"So you are on his side in this?" Kurt asked furiously and got out of Blaine's grip.

"No. I'm not taking anyone's side. Come here and let me explain." He opened his arms for Kurt and Kurt, bit little hesitantly, scooted closer to him once again.

"Kurt, baby, if he had told you, you would have been in Lima in matter of hours. He wasn't sure what was wrong so he didn't want us to worry. When he found out it was nothing, he probably thought there was nothing to talk about…I'm not saying it was a right decision but I can understand."

"He put himself in danger by working so hard."

"Yeah, I know. And it was a stupid thing to do but I'm sure he won't do it again."

"I can't stand the thought that he is lying to me about his condition…and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't go home every other week to find out how he is doing…"

"Well, Carol scolded him so she will be definitely keeping you updated about his health from now on."

"I need him to be responsible…I need him to be healthy so Nate and Nellie have granddad who can play with them and maybe build a tree house or take care of them during holidays…I need him to give me more advice about parenting and I need him to be here as long as possible because I can't imagine the world without him…" Blaine tightened his embrace.

"I would do anything for you, Kurt. If I could, I would make that happen…"

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered with a trembling voice.

"Love you too." Blaine breathed into Kurt's hair and kept rubbing in circles on his back with one hand while stroking his hair with the other until Kurt was peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Kurt had a long talk with Burt and Carol the next day. Blaine and his parents took kids out in case there would be screaming again so father and son could express their emotions without scaring anybody. Burt had to promise not to keep things from Kurt and Kurt had to promise not to worry too much. But no matter how well the conversation went, Blaine could tell Kurt was still apprehensive.

They were sitting in the living room, Carol and Alice shared the sofa and Burt with Daniel occupied armchairs, watching Blaine and Kurt being wrapped in each other arms with Blaine's back against Kurt's chest on the play carpet. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and he occasionally nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck or put a soft kiss there, eliciting a smile on Blaine's face each and every time. Daniel loved spending time with his boys. Sometimes, even after years, he still couldn't maintain that he was now fully involved in his younger son's life.

"We decided to have Thanksgiving in Westerville this year. It's closer to Columbus so you won't have to travel with kids for long from the airport…" Blaine and Kurt exchanged meaningful glance.

"Actually, we aren't going to Ohio for holidays the next month." Blaine said.

"What?!" Burt and Daniel exclaimed.

"Shhh…" Kurt put his finger on his lips and motioned to the direction of the nursery.

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" Burt hissed.

"It's our first holiday with Nellie and Nate. They are also turning one and we have fourth year wedding anniversary in November...we'll be in Ohio for Christmas but we want to be here in New York." Blaine tried to explain.

"Ok. Then we'll just come here…" Daniel concluded.

"Dad, we want to be alone…"

"Alone? We're not seeing you and children at all?"

"I'm sorry but we want to celebrate as a family."

"And what are we? We ARE a family!"

"Dad, you know what I mean…"

"When were you going to tell us?" Burt asked disapprovingly.

"We didn't think it would be such a big deal for you…"

"Of course it is a big deal, Kurt. We barely get to see you. We expect at least having you during holidays."

"Stop it, darling." Alice reproved his husband. "You know how it was when Cooper was born and we didn't want to go to your or my parents for Christmas but they forced us. We promised to never be so stubborn to make our children come to see us from guilt."

"It's completely different situation!"

"No. It's the same." Alice insisted and Daniel gave up.

"Please, don't be mad." Blaine pleaded.

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to have you all home…"

Carol changed the topic quickly, sensing the discomfort in the room. She knew Burt and Daniel didn't take the news well but she understood. Now it was about making Burt and Daniel understand as well. She didn't dare to contribute into the discussion right now, it was safer to start talking about something else. Kurt and Blaine were grateful that women took the things into their hands and sidetracked uneasy fathers.

* * *

Little tension was still present the next day but all of them decided to ignore it. They could have a serious conversation about the matter via skype. There was no need in destroying the time they had together.

Blaine found his mother watching sleeping Nellie and Nathan later that day.

"Mom?" Alice turned around to look at her son.

"They are perfect." She said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, they are." Blaine agreed.

"We'd love to see you more." Alice continued. "I'm sorry for your father's behavior yesterday. He did mean well. I think he is afraid you are going to cut him off again now, when you have your own family."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"I know. I don't think he is doing it purposely but he might be little insecure about your relationship even though it's been great for years now. For him you are canceling family visit again."

"But it's from different reasons now."

"Honey, I know. I'm just trying to explain to you that your father has his own issues and I want you to accept it and not get mad at him when he does something stupid. It always comes from a place of caring."

"I know, Mom. We're not mad. And we'll come home for Christmas. We are going to spend two weeks in Ohio. I promise. We miss you and we want Nate and Nellie to have an amazing relationship with you so we want you to see them as much as possible."

"We miss you too, Blaine. Your dad talks about you all the time. Last week we were on dinner with his new business partner and he complimented him on his shirt. You should have seen the proud face of your father. He said: My Kurt made it for me. The business partner asked him who was Kurt and your dad told him: My younger son's husband but he as well could be my son. There is no difference. He is one of my boys. Then they started to talk about their grandchildren and business dinner change into kid's pictures showing. It was so sweet…Burt and Daniel are very sensitive about you two. They want you to live your life but they need to know they still are involved in it in some way. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I do. Thanks, Mom. Please, give him a pep talk as well. I'm happy we have what we have and I'm not going to jeopardize that. He needs to know. I have no idea where we would be without Kurt coming into my life but I like to think that we would have found our way around eventually."

"We probably would. But I'm glad we didn't have to find out."

* * *

Kurt didn't feel this relaxed for a long time. The whole day was fantastic. In the morning Daniel and Burt had literally thrown them out of their own apartment with an address of a hotel where they'd rented a room for them. They had got the instructions of taking the day off from their father's duties and enjoying time together while grandparents would take care of Nate and Nellie till the next morning. Kurt and Blaine had taken walk in the park and gone for a lunch in their favorite restaurant. Then they'd decided to see a movie, visit a gallery and have early dinner. They'd finally come to the hotel room in the evening and since there certainly wouldn't be any interruptions from kids at night, they'd settled on taking bath and making most of the time they had together.

Currently Kurt was sitting in the bathtub with his husband's back against his chest, his fingers playing with Blaine's, making water plop. It was nice and Kurt was really savoring every minute of it. But he needed more. He wrapped his left arm around Blaine's waist and let his right one run down from Blaine's shoulder to his abdomen while simultaneously showered his neck with small kisses.

"Let's get out and continue in bed. What do you say?" He whispered into Blaine's skin, not actually waiting for Blaine's response.

"I called Jeff yesterday." Kurt stopped his actions, not sure of what he'd just heard.

"You what?"

"I called Jeff yesterday and asked him if the position is still available…"

"Jesus, Blaine!" Kurt shouted and pushed him out of his embrace so he could stand up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked when Kurt dried himself and put the robe on.

"You want to talk about it naked in a bathtub?"

"Well, I was pretty comfortable here."

"Well, then you should have told me about your call before we got here!" Watching Kurt walk out of the door, Blaine grabbed his robe and run after him. He found his husband sitting on the big sofa with a frown on his face.

"Why did you call him?" Kurt demanded the answer.

"I told you. I asked him if the position…"

"Why?"

"So we could go to Ohio and…"

"Why?"

"Could you please let me finish?" Blaine said in a harsh voice, tired of being interrupted. Kurt folded his arms at his chest and nodded, clearly annoyed.

"He hasn't found anybody for the job. He wants me. He is willing to wait until the adoption process is finished on the paper so we could move. I told him I need to talk to you about it first but I expressed my interest in being his partner in the studio."

"You want to leave New York? All of a sudden?"

"I promised you to think about it. And I did. Although I still have some doubts I think we should go."

"Why?" Blaine came closer to him and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands.

"Because it would make you happy. Because I can't stand you being upset when you don't know what's going on with your dad. Because I don't want my father to fear that I might push him out of our life. Because we could use some help with Nate and Nellie…"

"So you are not doing it for yourself. You are doing it for others…"

"No. I am doing it for myself. Making people I love happy makes me happy, Kurt. That's what love is about…"

"You were scared of our safety." Kurt pinpointed.

"I know. I'm not going to lie to you. It's one of those doubts I have but you were right. We have to be the first to do something if we want the world to change." Blaine looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kurt, I am sure of it. I want to do it. If something goes wrong, we can move back here. But I want to try it. I miss our parents. They are great with kids but they can't keep flying here every month just to see them. My family comes first, you know it. And I came to conclusion that moving closer to our parents would be the best for us. If you don't agree, I'll accept that. But I can see how much you need to be near to your dad. Especially now after you found out about his recent problems."

"How big are those doubts you have?"

"Not big enough to stop me from going…"

"We still have four months until the adoption is finished. Let's not make rushed decisions. We need to talk it through."

"Okay."

"I don't understand why you brought it up when I was about to ravish you." Blaine laughed and crawled onto Kurt's lap.

"Well, I can't wait for you to do that." He whispered to Kurt's ear and untied the belts on their robes. The feeling of Blaine's skin on his own was everything Kurt needed to forget about serious issue that had been presented. After all they had few more months until Nate and Nellie would be officially and legally theirs on the paper…

* * *

"So, video conference. Haven't done that in a long time." Nick grinned into the camera, happy that all five of them were together again…well, as much as they could be together while being in the different places.

"I'm suspicious." Luke said, watching Kurt and Blaine intensely, probably trying to read their minds.

"Shut up and let them speak." Mathew joined the conversation, eager to find out what news Kurt and Blaine had.

"The papers are home." Kurt announced with a big smile. "They are legally ours." Blaine had to turn the volume on the computer down so the shouting and screaming the guys were producing wouldn't wake the kids up.

"Had I known you would be so loud, we would have stayed in the music room…" Kurt murmured but their friends in Pittsburgh really didn't care at all.

"Can we continue?" Blaine asked after a while.

"There is something more?"

"Well, there is. What are you guys doing at the weekend three weeks from now?" The question caught the guys' curiosity even more.

"Nothing!"

"I'm not sure but everything can be rearranged. I'm yours for whatever you need."

"Are we going to New York to see you?"

"We'd like to ask you a favor." Kurt started.

"God, Kurt! Just say it or we'll die here."

"We bought a house and we'll need some help with moving in…" Blaine finished for his husband.

"Great! So we are going to New York in three weeks!" Nick screamed and Kurt scolded him and ordered them all to keep silent while they were changing their position on sofa in living room for one in the soundproofed music room.

"Seriously guys, we have two one year old kids sleeping here."

"Yeah, sure." Luke nodded, not interested in getting a lecture about their behavior. "So, New York in three weeks, can't wait…"

"We never said we bought the house in New York." Kurt interrupted him.

"And where did you buy it then?" Mathew asked, confused.

"In Westerville."

"Where?!"

"Westerville? Like in Ohio?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You can't leave New York to live in a hell hole!"

"Why the hell would you change New York for Westerville?!"

"Hey! Calm down! If you let us explain, you would get the picture better." Blaine stopped Luke's and Nick's questions shooting and they told them everything that had led them to decision of moving out.

"I don't like the idea." Nick stated. "I think it's much better for you to be in New York. I understand your reasoning but there are a lot of mean people in Ohio."

"There are a lot of mean people everywhere, Nick. Thank you for your concern but we'll be fine."

"I want to believe you will be, Kurt. But I'm with Nick on this. I just hope you are not making a mistake. We want you to be safe." Luke opined.

"Mathew? Are you still here? You're awfully quiet." Nick inquired.

"I have only one thing to tell you. Nick, Luke, do you remember how we helped Blaine pack when he was leaving to New York all those years ago?" Nick and Luke just nodded their heads, trying to figure out where Mathew was going with his little speech.

"Then you sure remember that I TOLD YOU SO!"

* * *

**Well, and that's how they ended up in Ohio. Let me know what you think about it. =)**

**Nika**


End file.
